<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo que oculta el desprecio by HimeDre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075194">Lo que oculta el desprecio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre'>HimeDre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiang Cheng / Wei WuXian, Nie Mingjue /Nie Huaisang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Todo Surge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang camina de tras de su madre, avergonzado ladea su cabeza para ver por un lado de sus piernas, ve al que dice es su padre, y junto a él lo que le parece un niño más grande, su mirada es de enojo, asustado vuelve tras la protección de su madre.</p>
<p>Su madre le pide que espere ahi, temeroso de estar solo en un lugar desconocido empieza a querer llorar, entonces una sombra aparece ante él, alza la vista y ahi esta aquel niño -Deja de llorar!- Asustado Nie Huaisang ahora llora aún más fuerte, de repente escucha suavemente en su oido -Porfavor deja de llorar- alza la vista y ve aquel niño con una bella sonrisa.</p>
<p>Entonces despertó, hace mucho tiempo que había llegado a la secta Qinghe Nie, pero no era muy común el recordarlo, esa sonrisa parecia solo eso un sueño. Desde la muerte de su padre su hermano Nie Mingjue solo se encargaba de presionarlo. Pero pensandolo bien se volvió aun más distante un año atrás, cuando Nie Huaisang descubrió de dura forma que era un omega.</p>
<p>A los pocos años de llegar a la secta su madre murió, y no era cercano a su padre por lo que nunca supo ver las señales. Una noche cuando tenía catorce paso, un calor insoportable, después de eso no recordo más. Despertó en su cuarto, e inmediatamente al dia siguiente su hermano lo envió a Gusu a aprender a ser un omega adecuado. Hoy regresaba luego de un año, solo esperaba su hermano no le rompiera las piernas por no tener buenas notas. ¿Acaso volvería ver esa bella sonrisa algún dia?</p>
<p>____</p>
<p>Nie Huaisang - - - &gt; Omega <br/>Nie Mingjue - -  -&gt; Alfa</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Triste llegada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> ¿Ver esa sonrisa? Que chiste suerte tendría de ver su cara. Como supuso a su llegada no estaba su hermano. Así que se dirigió solitario a su cuarto. En parte esto fue bueno, pues no quería recibir más regaños. ¡Si tanto le interesaba, porque no se dignaba a si quiera a recibirlo!</p><p>En ese momento noto lo molesto que esto lo hizo, pero también una ligera nostalgia. Recordaba como cuando era pequeño y llego a este lugar desconocido Nie Mingjue lo cuidaba y jugaba con él a pesar de ser mayor, incluso cuando fingia ser duro frente a todos era muy amable con él.</p><p>Aún recordaba aquel día en fue el cumpleaños de Nie Mingjue, le hizo un abanico con un bello dibujo de un ave. Cuando su padre se entero fue un desastre, ¡su hermano era alfa! no podía usar ese tipo de cosas, e incluso le hizo deshacerse de él.</p><p>Perdido en sus pensamientos quedo dormido. </p><p>El sol ya se había escondido cuando sono la puerta, Nie Huaisang desperto, solo para recibir una terrible noticia ¡Su hermano lo requeria inmediatamente en el salón!, nervioso no pudo evitar pensar que en vez de dormir debió correr un poco más antes de que su hermano rompiese sus piernas.</p><p>Quiza su hermano se entero que tuvo pésimas notas y debería volver a Gusu por ello y no porque la enseñanza durara dos años. Sin más remedio acudió a enfrentar su horrible destino, sabia que debió huir con Wei Wuxian a lotus pier cuando tuvo oportunidad.</p><p>Una vez que entro al salon, lo único que pudo sentir fue una fría mirada.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Migjue lo miraba fijamente, involuntariamente contuvo la respiración un segundo.</p><p>-¡Qué es esto!- Grito Mingjue mientras azotaba un papel en la mesa</p><p>Nie Huaisang se sentia mareado, ¿Sería por el miedo?, lentamente se acerco. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La hoja era una carta "Escribo esta misiva para pedir permiso de cortejar formalmente a su hermano....". ¿Que era esto?, ni el mismo lo sabia, ¡Quien pudo haber escrito tal cosa!. Rapidamente ignoro el resto y vio la firma, ¡Jiang Cheng!.</p><p>Seguramente el mareo le jugaba una mala pasada, ellos eran amigos si, pero nunca pareció interesado. Entonces recordó que pidió ayuda a Wei Wuxian para huir de ahí, ¡Quiza este era su plan! ¿Pero que estaba loco? ¿O quiza realmente todo ese tiempo JC se acercó a el con ese interes con ayuda de su hermano adoptivo? No importaba en este punto, las implicaciones de esta carta eran demasiado.</p><p>Nervioso vio a su hermano y dijo debilmente -No se ...</p><p>-¡¿No sabes?!, te mande a Gusu a que aprendieras a ser un omega respetable, no que abrieras tus piernas a cualquiera que apareciera en tu camino</p><p>-Yo...</p><p>-¿Tu que? ¡Aún tienes cara de responder!, el será el próximo líder de su secta, no hay forma de dar vuelta atras y fingir que no hiciste nada- Nie Mingjue empezó a temblar, cada vez más.</p><p>Nie Huaisang sentia un remolino en su cabeza, lagrimas empezaron a surgir, grito -¡Lo siento!- Salió corriendo pero justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta sus piernas le fallaron.</p><p>Cayendo al suelo de pronto se dio cuenta que dia era hoy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Calor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang entonces lo supo, el estupor no era por miedo, era por su celo. Por mas que quizo no pudo recobrar sus fuerzas. Absorto en sus pensamientos no escucho a su hermano gritando a donde iba. Solo pudo escuchar un ¡Voltea!.</p><p>Instintivamente volteo. Nie Mingjue lo supo inmediatamente por el rojo de su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y un ligero atisbo de panico cruzo su cara por un segundo.</p><p>Camino hacia Nie Huaisang, y lo cargo. ¿A donde lo llevaba? Pronto noto que se dirigian al cuarto de su hermano, quiza era porque era el más cercano y se avergonzaba que alguien mas lo viera en ese estado.</p><p>Nie Huaisang iba sintiendo cada vez mas calor donde su hermano lo sostenia. ¿Porque su cuerpo lo traicionaba de esta forma?</p><p>Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Mingjue este lo dejo en la cama y salio a pedir algo a unos sirvientes. Nie Huaisang solo escucho que no podian entrar a dicha habitación por dicho dia.</p><p>El calor iba aumentando mas y mas, Nie Huaisang no lo soportó, y se comenzó a desnudar. Cuando Mingjue regreso, lo primero que observó fue a su medio hermano deshaciéndose de su túnica interior, dejando ver la blanca piel de sus hombros y cuello. No pudo evitar congelarse un segundo.</p><p>Se acerco a detenerlo, pero Nie Huaisang le tomo el brazo y lo jalo para decirle al oído. - Si tanto te molesta que alguien me corteje, entonces tomame tu antes-</p><p>¿Como habia dicho esto? Es como si sus pensamientos solo salieran tal y como cruzaban su mente. Nie Mingjue solo pudo pensar - ¡¿Que demonios habia aprendido dn Gusu?! </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deja Vú</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nota: Parte en letra <em>italica</em> es un recuerdo que esta teniendo. 🤗<br/>-----</p><p>En que momento su hermano pequeño se volvió tan atrevido. Aún recordaba cuando presencio su primer celo.</p><p>
  <em>En aquel entonces Mingjue caminaba cerca de la habitación de su hermano cuando escucho ruidos extraños. Al entrar lo vio ahi, casi igual como hoy, desprendiendose de ropa, con sus mejillas rojas vislumbrandose su túnica interior húmeda en la parte inferior. Se le acerco a detenerlo, para cuando olio sus feromonas y cayo en cuenta que su medio hermano era omega y que además estaba en celo era muy tarde. Nie Huaisang lo beso, pero avergonzado se  alejo inmediatamente, nervioso le dijo lo siento es que me gustas, al notar que había dicho se sonrojo aún más si es posible. Nie Mingjue estaba aturdido, pero sabía que debía irse de ahí inmediatamente. Huyo y dio aviso para que ayudaran a su hermano con algún supresor. Sin embargo desde ese día esa vista lo atormentaba, en ocasiones en las noches lo recordaba, su sauve y piel blanca, sus dulces labios contra los suyo. El solo recordarlo hacia latir fuerte su corazón, varias noches tuvo que masturbarse para liberar el calor que le hacia hacer pensar en medio hermano. Por eso desde ese día decidió que debía poner distancia entre ellos inmediatamente, mandandolo lo más lejos posible.</em>
</p><p>Unos labios en su cuello lo regresaron al presente, las feromonas de su hermano lo empezaron a marear. Nie Huaisang llevó la mano que había agarrado hacia su parte inferior. Entonces Mingjue regresó en razón, no es que no lo hubiera desado, pero era incorrecto, más aun con la carta antes recibida. Decidido le dijo -Yo no te pienso tomar, tu no eres lo suficiente digno para ser mi omega- mientras endurecia su rostro, intentando ser lo suficiente duro para que lo dejara ir, aunque por dentro su corazón doliese</p><p>Entonces Nie Huaisang bajo su rostro, y con voz débil le dijo, yo se que no soy digno, pero solo por hoy, por lo menos ayudame a aliviar el calor. Justo al decir esas últimas palabras subio el rostro y era visible una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla. La decisión de Nie Mingjue se desmorono al ver ese rostro, el podría ser duro con su hermano, pero lo que más odiaba era el verlo sufrir. </p><p>Sin decir más, bajó sus dedos rosando su entrada. Nie Huaisang lo besó, y no puso más resistencia. Un dedo comenzó a penetrarlo, ligeros gemidos salian de la boca de su medio hermano. Empezó a besarlo más fuerte mientras lo acariciaba, insertando otro dedo y moviendolos como tijeras dentro de él. Huaisang gemia cada vez más fuerte, mientras saco intepestivamente la virilidad de su hermano. Si no lo tomaría por lo menos aprovecharía esta única oportunidad de verlo completamente.</p><p>Comenzó friccionar sus miembros entre si, aun cuando la virilidad de Mingjue era mucho más grande. Llevado por el placer, eyaculó al mismo tiempo. Y pronto sintió una pesadez en su cuerpo, cayendo dormido.</p><p>Mingjue no sabía como paso aquello, o como se contuvo de consumar el acto con él. Lo limpió, y acomodó correctamente. Luego se fue a dar un baño, para ir a otra habitación. No podía evitar pensar con tristeza, solo esperaba que  su pequeño hermano esta vez también lo olvidará. Su fuerza de voluntad si llegará a existir otra oportunidad seguro flaquearía.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Viaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang despertó con un toquido desesperado en la puerta. Vio a su lado y no habia nada, se vio a si mismo y se encontraba limpio, quiza todo fue un sueño. Eso pensó hasta que vió que realmente estaba en el cuarto de su hemano. Quizá se enojo tanto que ni si quiera lo querrá ver más.</p><p>Se levantó a abrir la puerta, todas sus sirvientas más cercanas entraron rapidamente. -Joven debemos apurarnos, ¡Su joven pretendiente esta por llegar!-. Aturdido Nie Huaisang apenas estaba entendiendo que acababan de decir cuando ya estaba siendo cambiado y arreglado. Quiza debió leer correctamente la carta, pero que más daba si quiera así su hermano no tendría el problema de evitarlo.</p><p>-¡Joven, realmente se ve hermoso!, esperemos pronto se formalice un compromiso- Todas parecían tan felices, sin embargo Nie Huaisang solo pudo colocar una risa fingida. No sabía como demonios Jiang Cheng decidió cortejarlo para empezar, y después de lo pasado en la noche anterior, solo lo hizó llegar a una conclusión: no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Nie Mingjue. El solo pensar lo imposible que era que algo pasará luego de las duras palabras de su hermano, lo hizó suspirar inconcientemente.</p><p>Fue vestido realmente hermoso, con un suave maquillaje que resaltaban sus labios, una vez listo salió a recibir a los viajeros que venian en una carruaje por ser una situación formal. Nie Huaisang volteó a todos lados, no había rastro de su hermano, quizá porfin logró que lo odiara tanto que ni siquiera quería verlo irse.</p><p>El momento llegó, bajó Jiang Cheng con todas las formalidades que conllevaban, Nie Huaisang lo recibió en nombre de su hermano disculpandose por su ausencia. Un perfecto protocolo, si los viera seguro Lan Qiren estaría orgulloso de ellos. Nie Huaisang subió al carruaje y finalmente pudo respirar.</p><p>Una vez que partieron Wei Wuxian salió de su escondite y empezó a reir.-Que te pareció mi plan-. Nie Huaisang no sabía si reir o llorar, y le contestó -¿Que demonios es todo esto?, mi hermano casi me rompe las piernas ayer al enterarse-. Wei Wuxian respondió -Lo siento, lo siento, no pude pensar nada más, pero pense que no pasaría nada si era Jiang Cheng, vaya que tu hermano es duro-. Jianga Cheng parecía a punto de querer golpear a su su hermano -Más vale que ustedes dos me den algo a cambio de esto, además debemos pensar como terminar este asunto sin que la reputación de ninguno termine dañada-. Wei Wuxian paso su mano sobre su hombro y rió -Tranquilo, Tranquilo te pagaré muuuy bien-mintras guiñaba su ojo. Jiang Cheng se sonrojo, y Nie Huaisang no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Por lo menos estas dos semanas serían divertidas y lo ayudarian a olvidar los problemas en los que se metío.</p><p>---</p><p>Nie Mingjue despertó, lo carcomía su conciencia. Repentinamente recordó, hoy su hermano partía a Lotus Pier, quiza aún era tiempo de detenerlo. ¿Acaso podía seguir pretendiendo que podía verlo irse con alguien más luego de la noche que tuvieron?, incluso antes de ella estaba furioso al ver esa carta, nadie era lo suficiente para su hermano, solo el debía protegerlo. Entonces vio el sol en la ventana, ¡Que maldita hora era ya!. Se vistió rapidamente y salió corriendo. Cuando preguntó donde estaba su hermano, le dijeron que había partido ya. Luego de regañar a todos por no asegurarse que despertará a tiempo, se fue a su habitación. Sabía que era su culpa, nadie sabía en que habitación había dormido esa noche, y todo ese asunto lo hizó dormir de más.</p><p>A un lado de su cama aun yacía una túnica interior de su hermano, tomandola, solo pudo rezar porque su hermano no regresará con un compromiso. ¡No! el nunca había sido así,  aunque aun no estaba seguro de poder expresar sus sentimientos, definitivamante encontraría la forma de evitar un compromiso a toda costa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confesiones de medianoche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang llegó a Lotus Pier un tanto nervioso, sin embargo Wei Wuxian lo tranquilizó. - Hable con tio Jiang, el sabe todo, así que no habrá problema, y Madam Yu fue a visitar a su amiga, la madre de Jin Zixuan. ¡Ya quita esa cara!-.</p><p>Caminaron hacia la zona principal donde Jiang Fengmian, lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, y le dijo que lo guiarian a su cuarto, pero luego de unos ruegos de Wei Wuxian, accedió a que Nie Huaisang se quedará en la habitación de su hijo adoptado, al fin y al cabo ambos era omegas, y habían compartido habitación previamente en su estancia en Gusu.</p><p>Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng se encargaron de darle el mejor tour por Lotus Pier, donde comer, donde cazar faisanes. los tres terminaron exhaustos. Aunque no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos por las intensas miradas de los fisgones, preguntandose porque Wei Wuxian interrumpia en el cortejo formal, quizá Jiang Fengmian le había encargado ser un chaperon.</p><p>------</p><p>Nota: Si no te gusta WWX x JC, puedes saltar esta parte e ir al siguiente cap que ya está ❤ <em>ITÁLICAS </em>es un recuerdo :D</p><p>------</p><p>Llegando la noche ambos omegas fueron a su respectiva habitación. Cada uno se acostó en su respectiva cama. Entonces Nie Huaisang no pudo evitar preguntarle algo que le carcomía desde que partieron de su secta. -¿Wei Wuxian, que pasó entre tu Jiang Cheng?, ultimamente parecen... más cercanos...--</p><p>Wuxian se sonrojo. Un momento, ¡¿ Wuxian se sonrojo?! En qué momento llegó el apocalipsis. Nervioso Wei Ying dijo. -¡Debes prometer no decir esto a nadie! yyyy me debes contar algo cambio-. Nie Huaisang prometió cumplir con lo pedido, entonces Wei Wuxian comenzó a su historia.</p><p>
  <em>Se encontraban viajando en barco regresando de Gusu, a pesar de su edad Wei Wuxian nunca había tenido celo a pesar de su edad, por lo que compartían camarote sin que ello presentará un problema. Discutían como de costumbre, esta ocasión porque Wuxian había hablado con un alfa en su última parada, y este le regaló unos nísperos. Jiang Cheng lo regañaba, porque no era posible que fuera tan confiado. No todos los alfas eran como él o su padre, algunos tenían realmente malas intenciones, no debía ser tan confiado.</em>
</p><p>Wei Ying sabía defenderse mejor que muchos alfas, pero Jiang Cheng no podía evitar preocuparse. Wuxian dejó de hablar, como era de esperarse eso era sumamente difícil. Jiang Cheng se acercó, y Wei Wuxian abrió sus ojos ligeramente, el más joven pensó que era otra broma de su tonto hermano, hasta que un fuerte olor dulce a jazmín y a loto invadió su nariz. Nunca había presenciado a un omega en celo, así que no estaba seguro qué demonios debía hacer.</p><p>
  <em>-A cheeeng, me siento muy caliente,¿no quieres ayudarme? dijo de repente Wei</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ire por una toalla húmeda- Entonces sintió una mano sosteniendo su muñeca</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No puedes dejarme solo, que tal si viene un alfa malo- Aún en su celo Wei Ying le parecía imposible el no molestar a su shidi. Con una sonrisa agregó -Además tengo mucho calor aquí abajo- mientras decía esto abrió sus piernas donde en su túnica se comenzaba a ver humedo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jiang Cheng se quedó inmóvil, qué demonios pasaba. El omega decía esto en serio ¿o era una más de sus tontas bromas?. Wei Wuxian vió su indecisión y supo que era su culpa por ser travieso anteriormente, pero desde hace un año se había percatado que la forma en que el alfa lo miraba había cambiado. Antes solían nadar mucho juntos, pero últimamente lo había evitado, y cuando lo hacían lo había visto mirarlo fijamente, viendo sus caderas que ya tenían forma digna de un verdadero omega de primera clase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wuxian siempre quería estar cerca de A Cheng, aunque nunca consideró que fuera por esta clase de razones hasta que descubrió que el saber que lo miraba le reconfortaba, lo hacía sentir único ante sus ojos. ¿Acaso sentía algo hacia su hermano adoptado? ¿Quizá solo le gustaba ser el centro de atención como muchos decían?. No importaba, esa noche estaba decidido a saberlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aprovecho que Jiang Cheng quedó impactado, y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, inesperadamente encontró un beso aún más pasional de regreso. Wei Ying empezó a despojarse de las ropas que lo asfixiaban, y A Cheng recorría con sus manos la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Sinceramente era muy joven para saber qué debía hacer exactamente, pero se dejó guiar por su instinto. Empezó a lamer los bellos pezones de Wuxian, succionandolos y dejando marca, mientras su mano bajó a la entrada que no dejaba de lubricarse más y más. Wei Ying intentó contener sus gemidos, pero sin mucho éxito. -A cheng, eres maravilloso, más, más- decía en voz entrecortada por su respiración agitada. Sin embargo Jiang Cheng no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, Wuxian desesperado giró y se pusó sobre el más joven haciéndolo que lo penetrase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wei Wuxian lo monto, gemidos de placer llenaron el camarote, Jiang Cheng nerviosamente lo apartó, justo a tiempo para evitar eyacular dentro de él, pero manchando su rostro, Wuxian lamió su rostró dejando a su hermano adoptivo impactado, y dijo -¿Es que todo lo haces maravilloso?- Tras eso cayó dormido, exhausto.</em>
</p><p>Nie Huaisang estaba impactado tras tremenda narración. El pregunto que pasó, pero no esperaba que le explicarán TAN detalladamente, al finalizar la historia era bastante tarde, así que decidieron dormir, la siguiente noche la historia debía correr por parte de Nie Huaisang.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Visita Inesperada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiang Fengmian estaba feliz de ver a hijos tan felices, pero su felicidad no duró demasiado. Llegó un mensajero a primera hora de la mañana con una carta urgente del líder de secta Nie Mingjue. ¿Que acaso Jiang Cheng se robó a la novia de su casa?.</p><p>Mientras tanto los tres amigos se encontraban en el muelle.</p><p>-Es imposible que no sepas nadar Nie Huaisang, si es lo más divertido después de cazar faisanes- dijo Wei Wuxian sorprendido. Nie Huaisang respondió - Vamos sabes que no soy exactamente de los que hagan actividades físicas, los veré desde la orilla-</p><p>Wei Wuxian respondió -No, no, yo te enseñaré a nadar. No nos pusimos traje de baño solo para mojarnos los pies. Espera ahí encontraré una zona no tan profunda- luego de ello comenzó a nadar buscando una zona adecuada.</p><p>Nie Huaisang estaba tranquilo parado junto a la orilla, cuando un horrible sapo lo tocó, asustado resbaló. Jiang Cheng se encontraba nadando cerca del muelle recogiendo algunas semillas de loto, cuando escucho el agua salpicar.</p><p>¡Nie Huaisang había caído al agua!, rápidamente fue a donde se encontraba al ser el único cerca. Tras sacar a Huaisang del agua noto que este tenía los ojos cerrados. Inmediatamente empezó a comprimir su pecho intentando sacar el agua, y dándole respiración boca boca.</p><p>Jiang Fengmian iba rápidamente al muelle a avisar a sus hijos que debían arreglarse para recibir a su visita. El líder de secta Mingjue iba a acudia debido a que no pudo estar presente en cuando se llevaron a su medio hermano. Sin embargo, el líder Jiang no llegó a tiempo.</p><p>Nie Mingjue necesitaba ver a su hermano, y sobre todo evitar que algo pasará en estas dos semanas, había encontrado una excusa perfecta para ir a Lotus Pier. Su medio hermano solo llevaba un día ahí, así que era casi imposible que hubiera algun avance significativo en el cortejo. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver al joven Jiang tocando el pecho de Nie Huaisang y luego besándolo. La sangre hervía en su cabeza. Su plan original era quedarse algunos días con alguna excusa, pero ahora lo único que pensaba es que debía llevar a su hermano a casa ahora mismo.</p><p>Finalmente Jiang Cheng logró que su amigo sacará el agua que había tragado y abrió sus ojos. Vaya la sorpresa que Nie Huaisang se llevó al ver a su hermano ahí, ¡¿Qué acaso si se murió?! . ¡Que demonios hacia su hermano ahí!, a pesar de parecer imposible, nunca había visto a Nie Mingjue tan molesto, entonces cayó en cuenta que el joven Jiang estaba sobre el. Que clase de pesadilla era esta.</p><p>Nie Mingjue iba dispuesto a romper la cara de Jiang Cheng sin importar la diplomacia que debía mantener como líder de secta con un futuro líder. Justo a tiempo llegó Jiang Fengmian para detener todo antes que empezara. Nie Mingjue dijo con voz molesta -Retiró mi permiso para este cortejo formal debido a este inapropiado comportamiento, cualquier futuro encuentro será en la secta Qinghe, si es que yo lo permito-</p><p>Tanto Nie Huaisang como Jiang Cheng estaban aturdidos, pero el miedo inmediatamente los hizo alejarse. Nie Mingjue tomó en brazos a su hermano y lo cubrió con una túnica inmediatamente, y así como vino partió. Jiang Fengmian solo pudo suspirar, alegrado de que no hubiera escalado a una peor situación, y rezaba porque su señora no se enterara de esta vergonzosa escena.</p><p>Mientras tanto Nie Huaisang aun no podía procesar los recientes sucesos, fue dejado en un camarote sin que le dirigiera ninguna palabra. ¿Que pasaría ahora que volvieran a casa?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Agridulce llegada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang se la pasó todo el viaje encerrado en su camarote pensando. Debería disculparse eso era seguro, nunca había visto a su hermano tan molesto y realmente no sabía porque debía disculparse, no había hecho algo malo ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Al fin y al cabo era imposible molestarlo mas.</p><p>El viaje a casa fue sumamente incómodo, todos iban en silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevería a molestar a Nie Mingjue en ese estado ni por error.</p><p>Una vez que regresaron Nie Huaisang fue a su cuarto y empezó a ensayar el mejor discurso, uno infalible, o eso le gustaba pensar cuando salió en búsqueda de su hermano. Preguntando a los sirvientes le informaron que el lider de secta se encontraba en su cuarto, esto no era buena señal, hubiera preferido hablar en el salón para que hubiera testigos por si todo fallaba y Mingjue decidia romperle las piernas.</p><p>Decidido suspiro frente a la puerta del cuarto del mayor y toco. Sentia sus manos sudar, cuando escuchó su voz diciendo que pasará. Entró rápidamente cerrando al pasar, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, se arrodillo y comenzó</p><p>-Líder de secta, quiero presentar mis disculpas por el suceso el lotus pier. Mi intención nunca fue hacerle perder la cara. Pero es cierto que el joven Jiang no hizo nada malo, fue culpa de este torpe que cayó al agua que el joven Jiang tuvo que salvarlo, y lo que vió fueron sus maniobras intentando salvar mi vida. Pido que si bien quiza no merezco su perdon, si perdone al proximo líder de Yummeng.</p><p>Cada palabra molestaba más a Mingjue, ¿Lider de secta? Nunca se había dirigido hacia el asi, ¿Cuándo perdió toda su confianza para dirigirse a el?. Y luego no paraba de defender a ese bastardo que se aprovechó de el, sin poder contenerse más grito - Calla de una vez tu maldita boca, lo único que haces es defender a ese maldito bastardo, de saber que eras un maldito omega que se arrastra por cualquiera que le da un poco de caricias, no me hubiera molestado en defender tu honor-</p><p>Nie Huaisang no entendia, comonsu hermano podia ser tan irracional. ¿Imposible que se molestará mas? Vaya que lo subestimo. ¿Pero porque debia decirle palabras tan hirientes?. No pudo mas, sus lagrimas empezaron a resbalar en sus mejillas y explotó - ¡Yo no defiendo a Jiang Cheng! Solo digo la verdad, y no se porque no me crees. ¿Pero porque lo defendería? ¡Yo no tengo interés alguno en el! Crei haber dejado muy claro quien me gustaba desde mi primer celo. Te lo reitere hace tres días, y te lo repito hoy por si no fui claro.-</p><p>Furioso camino hacia el mayor, se puso de puntitas y jalo el cuello del desprevenido Nie Mingjue y lo beso fuertemente.</p><p>Una vez que freno de besarlo se separó de él y cayo en cuanta en que habia hecho y dicho. Daba igual, ya habia cavado su tumba desde que entro en ese cuarto, no importaba ya que mas profundo podría caer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Desvergonzado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Mingjue estaba impactado. No por el beso por si mismo, si no porque ni en tres vidas pensó ver molesto a su medio hermano. Parecía que al final si tenía agallas y era un Nie en el fondo. Cuando Nie Huaisang se apartó de él temió, algo le decía que si no lo detenía ahora no tendría una oportunidad de estar así de cerca de él. Lo tomo de la muñeca y le dijo en voz suave -Eres un desvegonzado, yo te enseñaré que debes seguir mi mando-.</p><p>Lo jalo hacia el y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, aumentando la intensidad, sosteniendo su rostro para evitar que se separasen más que para tomar un poco de aire. Bajo su mano a la cintura de su hermano, después comenzó a pasearla por el pecho del más joven. </p><p>Nie Huaisang nunca esperó esta reacción tras rebelarse, pero ahora cada minuto se sentía aun más caliente, sus labios era mordidos en ocasiones, y una traviesa mano viajaba por su pecho. Comenzó a librarse de su túnica exterior sin detener el ritmo, tomo la mano del otro y la coloco en su pezón. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir placer, desde antes de descubrir que era un omega había observado que era muy sensible en dicha zona, y tras su primer celo esto empeoró. Los roces que recibia lo extasiaban, y pequeños gemidos intermitentes comenzaron a escapar entre beso y beso.</p><p>Nie Mingjue comenzó a tener muchos pensamientos. ¿Que tal si realmente no podian estar juntos? ¿Que tal que por su culpa su hermano no podía volver a encontrar pareja si descubrian que ya no era virgen? El solía ser sumamente impulsivo, pero tratandose de alguien que realmente le importaba no podía evitar considerar sus acciones dos veces.</p><p>El menor se percató de la intensidad inmediatamente, era mucho más perceptivo de lo que podría aparentar. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, aún si fuera la única vez debía poder entregarse enteramente a su medio hermano, al único que su cuerpo pedía. Entonces recordo la historia del su amigo en Lotus Pier, quizá debía ser más arriesgado. Así que junto todas sus fuerzas y aventó a Nie Mingjue a la cama.</p><p>Mingjue al caer en la cama fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Nie Huaisang se desprendió de su túnica interior y subio sobre el mayor comenzando a desprenderlo de sus ropas, y le dijo -Quiero todo de ti esta noche-. Nie Mingjue solo podía pensar que había pasado con su tímido hermano, ¿Quien era este desvergonzado omega que lo seducía?. Pero sin importar su seguridad, noto como las manos del menor temblaban y se sonrojaba con esas palabras, realmente el siempre sería el mismo, al que él quería.</p><p>Con un movimiento Mingjue cambió de posición, estando arriba en esta ocasión y le dijo -Te dije que debias seguir mi mando-, a lo que rapidamente su medio hermano contestó -Entonces deja de dudar-.</p><p>Retado por dichas palabras Nie Mingjue comenzó metiendo un dedo en la entrada de Huaisang, dilatandolo mientras estimulaba su pecho. Los gemidos comenzaron a aumentar, un segundo dedo, y la habitación estaba llena de la voz exitada del menor, -Por favor, metela ya... ha hazme tuyo- dijo timidamente con la voz entrecortada.</p><p>Al escuchar esa dulce voz el mayor no necesitó más para penetrarlo en ese instante. Dolor y placer invadieron a Huaisang, lentos movimientos se convirtieron en veloces, y su sentir en total placer. Podía sentir como su hermano daba en el justo punto exacto que lo extasiaba, haciendolo enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, el cual le daba chupetones, acercandose peligrosamente al cuello que lo tentaba con un dulce olor a canela.</p><p>La poca razón en su ser lo hizó evitar morderlo, pero no pudó apartarse a tiempo, y llenó el interior de Nie Huaisang con sus fluidos. Acostados y abrazados, decidieron descansar, el pensar en las repercusiones de sus actos podían aguantar al amanecer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Camino al sol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang despertó amarrado en los brazos de su hermano. Se safo rápidamente y ni elmovimiento lo despertó, vaya wue dormía como piedra luego de esa clase de actos.</p><p>Fue a limpiarse y no pudo evitar verse en el espejo. Se encontraba lleno de marcas, pero al no ver ninguna en su cuello solto un suspiro de alivio. La voz de si hermano resonaba en su cabeza diciendole que no era un omega suficiente para él, haciendole doler el corazón. Bajo su mirada y vio semen seco, y al sentirlo noto que provenia de su entrada, y corazón se detuvo un instante.</p><p>Podía quedar preñado, ¿Si fuera asi que pasaría?, sería un escándalo, no podía arrastrar al Nie Mingjue a algo asi por sus caprichos, al ser hijo del ex lider sabía perfectamente que la secta era una prioridad.</p><p>Entonces una idea cruzó su mente, salió rezando que su medio hermano siguiera dormido. Al ver que era asi se vistió rápidamente. Fue a su habitación corriendo, tomó dinero, un abanico y nada más para no levantar sospechas y partió.</p><p>Al dejar la secta una mano se colocó en su hombro deteniendolo. Huaisang sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo. - ¿Sería problema preguntar a donde va con tanta prisa joven amo Nie? -. Volteo inmediatamente, y vio una sonrisa amable, aliviado volvió a respirar.</p><p>-¡Oh eras tu!, voy a visitar a unos amigos del clan Wen, prometí hacerlo pero con tantas cosas no pude cumplir mi palabra, y ya te dije, puedes decirme Huaisang- rio nerviosamente.</p><p>El otro lo observó y con una sonrisa dijo - Permitame acompañarlo, son tiempos peligrosos para cualquier omega, veo que tiene prisa, asi que será mejor que partamos antes que su hermano se de cuenta ¿cierto?-.</p><p>El pequeño Nie pensó que efectivamente era una buena idea el contar con la protección de un alfa en su camino, Guangyao era definitivamente alguien en quien confiar, asi que aceptó, y partieron. Guangyao era muy perceptivo, algunas veces incluso le hacía dudar si no lo espiaba, pero siempre deshechaba esa idea de su mente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Recompensa y furia violenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos en el muelle estaban impactados viendo como los Nie se iban de ahí. Wei Wuxian por fin alcanzó a Jiang Cheng, y le dijo -A-Cheng, perdoname nunca pensé que esto resultaría así, ¡Te juro que te lo compensaré! -. Escuchar a Wei Ying tan preocupado definitivamente no era algo normal, Jiang Fengmian lo notó y con un sonrisa casi imperceptible les dijo que no se preocuparan y los dejó solos.</p><p>Jiang Cheng estaba molesto, enserio ¿Qué demonios se creía Nie Mingjue?, ¡El salvo a su hermano!. Camino a su habitación, quería rompe todo en su camino, ignorando todo. Entró a su habitación y azotó su puerta pero no hubo ruido alguno. Volteo y vio a su hermano adoptivo cerrando tras entrar. -¿Que no has hecho ya suficiente? Ahora todo es un desastre, mi reputación quedará por lo suelos, y cuando se enteré mi madre…- Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando Wei tomo su cara.-Perdon, enserio perdon- no lo miraba a los ojos pero continuo hablando -No necesitas preocuparte por esas cosas, siempre estaré a tu lado, tomaré la responsabilidad de los actos, no debes preocuparte. ¿Ya te dije que lo compensaré no es así?- Entonces lo alzó la vista y el joven Jiang vio los ojos rojos de su hermano adoptivo.</p><p>-A-Xian no es nece…- Fue acallado por un dulce beso, seguido de uno más y así continuamente. A comparación de la primera ocasión estos eran dulces besos, lentos suaves… amorosos. El enojo se fue diluyendo en un sentimiento cálido. Las ropas fueron cayendo casi naturalmente, sus pieles entraron en contacto entre sí. Caricias suaves y leves gemidos aumentaron. Parecía como si hubieran estado juntos mil veces, al fin y al cabo se concian uno al otro mejor que nadie.</p><p>Jiang Cheng empezó a dilatar a Wuxian, sin dejar de besarlo, tomando su tiempo de sentirlo, de disfrutar cada rose, a comparación de la primera vez se tomaron su tiempo para sentirse, para conocerse, para complacerse. Una vez que sintió que estaba listo, Jian Cheng lo penetró, lenta y profundamente. Los sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando llenaron cada rincón. Jiang Cheng salió justo en el momento cumbre manchando el vientre de Wei Ying de una mezcla de fluidos de ambos. -Promete que siempre estarás a mi lado- dijo el menor, Wuxian contestó con una voz llena de tristeza -No puedo prometer eso….-, Su voz fue cortada por unos golpes en la puerta. -Próximo líder de secta Jiang, se le pide que usted y.el aprendiz principal Wei, acudan al salón, Madam Yu pide su presencia inmediatamente.</p><p>Tras responder que ya iba, se limpiaron acicalaron lo más veloz que pudieron y acudieron al llamado temiendo lo peor. Efectivamente, a Madam Yu no se le podía escapar nada incluso estando lejos. Y no era como que se pudiera ocultar, nada más pisó un pie en Lotus Pier y escuchó todo. Molesta los llamó, e inmediatamente al verlos entrar enfureció más, que demonios eran esas fachas, iban un tanto desaliñados, y Wuxian olía fuertemente, no se debía ser un sabio para saber qué pasaba.</p><p>-¡Tu! traes desgracias tras desgracia desde que llegaste a esta familia. Vas de aquí allá queriendo que todos te miren, ve lo que haz hecho, estuviste a punto de arruinar la reputación de mi hijo, lo sedujiste. ¡Solo juegas con los hombres tal y como tu madre!-.</p><p>Jiang Cheng quedó congelado. Wei Wuxian por su parte se arrodillo y dijo -Esa nunca fue mi intención, pero acepto toda la culpa y tomaré el castigo necesario. Aceptaré la propuesta, no sere mas molestia para usted el tío Jiang, agradezco todo y aceptó las consecuencias de mis actos-, su voz era triste pero decidida.</p><p>Madam Yu entonces entonces le propinó 15 latigazos como castigo y dijo.-Por lo cielos que la gente en Gusu te acepte aún siendo un omega sucio como lo eres ahora, porque no quiero verte de nuevo aquí-.</p><p>Jiang Cheng no entendía nada, todo sucedia tan rápido, de que rayos hablaban, ¿Que propuesta? ¿Gusu? es como si su mente no quisiera entender, como si quisiera evitar el dolor de esas palabras, entonces no pudo más. -¡¿De qué hablan?!, ¿Qué propuesta, que tiene que ver Gusu con Wuxian?-</p><p>-¿Así que este omega aun con todo lo hecho te lo oculto? Recibió una propuesta de matrimonio de un hermano Lan, así que no hay necesidad de que te preocupes más, este omega se irá en cuanto de respuesta a su carta-.</p><p>El joven Jiang se volteo hacia su hermano, el cual evito su mirada, él sabía que su aprecio no iba a nadie más que a él eso le demostró hace una hora en su lecho, no permitiría esto. Entonces dijo, -Claro que el no ira a ningún lado, ¡El es mio!-, entonces sorpresivamente se abalanzó al cuello de su hermano adoptivo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. La luz en mi camino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>uangyao era un hijo bastardo, creció en un burdel toda su vida, pero al llegar a su adolescencia descubrió que era un alfa, por lo que no era viable para el seguir ahí, así que su madre lo envió en búsqueda de su padre, el cual aseguraba era un reconocido cultivador llamado Jin Guangshan.</p><p>El viajo días hasta llegar al lugar donde su madre indicó, sólo para descubrir que no solo era un cultivador reconocido, si no el líder de su secta, entusiasta acudió, recibiendo múltiples negativas, ni si quiera pudiendo verlo. Petulantes guardias hartos de los gritos de un nuevo joven que decía ser hijo del líder de secta, lo lanzaron cuesta abajo por las escaleras, siendo detenido por algo antes de lastimarse aún más.</p><p>Una dulce voz pero molesta les gritó -¡¿Que se creen ustedes?!, decidiendo no sólo quien entra y quién no, pero también sobre la integridad de otros que no han hecho nada. No puedo creer que mi hermano quiera hacer tratos con una secta que trata así a sus visitantes-.</p><p>Era como ver un tierno gato intentando atacar, si no fuera porque sabían quién era, y que hacia ahí, seguramente hubieran reído. Ambos guardias se disculparon y pidieron que olvidara el hecho, y entrase para ser llevado a sus aposentos. El joven acepto solo si el chico que tiraron por las escaleras podía entrar con él.</p><p>Perdiendo la cara no tuvieron más opción que aceptar. Una vez dentro el joven se presentó, -Hola, me llamo Nie Huaisang, soy hermano del líder de secta Qinghe Nie-, entonces Guangyao se presentó y dijo -Vengo porque me dijeron que mi padre estaba aquí, un tal Jin Guangshan, pero creo que es imposible verlo-. Tras decir eso Nie Huaisang lo vió con una mirada complicada, y decidió decirle, -Jin Guangshan es conocido por su múltiples amoríos, así que es posible que tenga muchos hijos, puedo ayudarte a encontrarte con él, pero no aseguró que salga nada bueno de ello…. Pero si sale mal te puedo presentar con mi gege, seguro seran útil en nuestra secta, tienes mucho manejo de la palabra, podrías suplirme en acudir a estar horribles negociaciones, mi gege vendría pero a veces suele enojarse de más jajaj-.</p><p>Guangyao sintió calidez en su corazón, nunca nadie había sido amable con él, ese joven era como una luz que iluminaba lo que tocase. Quizá era el destino que se hubiesen encontrado.</p><p>Tal como dijo Huaisang, no hubo un resultado bueno proveniente de Guangshan, si bien lo reconoció como hijo por su innegable parecido, dijo que no podía tenerlo en la secta, o su esposa lo mataría. A pesar de lo cruel de ello, Guangyao se sintió de cierta forma feliz, así estaría cerca de ese chico amable.</p><p>El joven Nie cumplió su promesa, lo presentó con su medio hermano, el cual inmediatamente reconoció sus habilidades de negociación, y se volvió un miembro relevante de su cadena de mando. El joven Jin, aprovechaba cada momento para ver  y cuidar a su pequeño benefactor, si bien servía para la secta Nie, su lealtad sólo se encontraba con Huaisang.</p><p>Entonces llegó, el día del primer celo de Huaisang, y todo lo que ello conllevo. Sin tener a quien más acudir, el joven Nie le contó todo a su amigo. Los celos carcomían a Guangyao, aunque aún no lo notase, le aconsejo que fingiera que no recordaba lo pasado, y así evitarse problemas. Sin embargo eso termino con Nie Huaisang siendo enviado a Gusu.</p><p>Un año después lo esperaba con ansías, para solo enterarse el día que llegó no salió más de la habitación de Mingjue, y si no fuera poco además había recibido una propuesta de cortejo. Huaisang era muy dulce, era imposible que las abejas no se sintieran atraídas por él, y odiaba eso. Esa noche Mingjue se embriagó, y le contó lo pasado, ese tipo era un imbécil, no merecía a su joven amo, además sería un escándalo que arruinaría la reputación del menor definitivamente.</p><p>No quedaba más que observar y esperar, aunque cada minuto le doliera, al escuchar la voces en la habitación tras su llegada de Lotus Pier. Pero a la mañana llegó su oportunidad, este viaje era todo lo que había esperado estos años, la luz sólo debía brillar para quien apreciará realmente su belleza, debía ser suya y de nadie más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Solitario despertar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingjue soñó con su hermano y definitivamente no quería despertar. </p><p>Soñó con aquellos momentos donde la vida era tan despreocupada. Sobre como cuando llegó su medio hermano solían jugar cuando su padre no los veía, como corrían, como lo protegía siempre ante todo y todos, el parecía tan pequeño e indefenso. Con el tiempo Mingjue descubrió que el menor era mucho más listo de lo que aparentaba, y siempre hacia tretas para crear momentos donde pudieran convivir. No importaba que tan poco tiempo fuera, cada día en que convivian lo recordaba como uno feliz, hace mucho no reía así, y es que solo con Nie Huaisang podía reir de verdad y realmente no lo podían culpar por no querer despertar. </p><p>El presente, desde que murió su padre no era fácil, se vió obligado a ser un líder, y ser duro ante todo y asegurarse que su hermano fuera un hombre de bien. Aquellos momentos fueron desapareciendo, y entre más crecía Huaisang más dificil le parecía acercarsele, más nervioso lo ponía. Sus sentimientos se fueron confundiendo cada vez más, y solo respondió al estrés como sabía, endureciendo su corazón, aún cuando extrañaba con todo su ser los antiguos días, era todo por su bien al fin y al cabo.</p><p>Y entonces su conciencia llegó, recordo el calor que su hermano le dió la noche anterior, y entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente quizó despertar de un sueño con su hermano. Cuando abrió los ojos el calor se había desvanecido.</p><p>Se despaviló y vió, su hermano se había ido, desvanecido con el viento. Lo buscó por la habitación sin encontrarlo, solo su abanico favorito había sido dejado atrás. Después de tanto, tras probar la felicidad una vez más no pensaba dejarla ir tan rapido, así que salió a su búsqueda.</p><p>Nadie lo había visto partir, no se encontraba en ningún lado, era imposible que pudiera ir lejos tan pronto, lo conocía bien, se cansaría rapidamente, pero no tenía idea hacia donde buscar. Desesperado, estaba a punto de mandar todos en su busqueda cuando un joven a la entrada de la secta le dijo que lo vio partir con otro hombre, que desconocía su nombre porque llegó hace poco la secta y no llevaban nada. Le señaló la dirección, regresó por algunas cosas para el viaje y Mingjue partió en su busqueda.</p><p>------</p><p>No hacia mucho que habian partido cuando Nie Huaisang se quejo de cansancio, definitivamente los esfuerzos fisicos no eran lo suyo, así que Guangyao se ofreció a cargarlo, e ir en espada, un medio definitivamente más rapido, aunque le advirtió que su cultivo no era tan alto, así que deberían encontrar un lugar para reponer fuerzas al anocher. El menor aceptó, el otro lo cargo como novia y continuó su camino.</p><p>-Si no es discreción, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos joven maestro?- Pregunto Guangyao, el cual solo había seguido las instrucciones de Huaisang.</p><p>-Vamos con un amigo omega que conocí, Wen Ning, bueno más bien, espero me permita ver a su hermana Wen Qing, tengo una consulta que pedirle, y deja la formalidad, ya incluso me estas cargando jeje-</p><p>Los ojos de Guangyao se abrieron un poco y con lo último se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente, y dijo -¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Que requeriría el consejo de la mejor médico del mundo de cultivación?-</p><p>Huaisang estaba avergonzado de admitirlo - No lo se no lo se, quiza te diga cuando consigamos donde descansar, pero estoy bien, lo juro - Dijo rapidamente mientras fingía una sonrisa.</p><p>Llegaron a un pueblo, y Guangyao le dijo que deberían comprar algun medio de transporte porque no sería capaz de mantener el ritmo. Compraron el burro más barato que encontraron, y llegaron a un hostal. Tras la compra sus recursos estaban bastante mal, así que no había más opción que compartir habitación. Quiza no estaba tan mal, tendrían un largo tiempo para platicar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dura noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guangyao entró a la habitación un tanto nervioso, no esperaba el compartir habitación en un futuro tan cercano, con tan poco acercamiento, definitivamente no era buena idea, esto sacaba mucho del contexto de su plan inicial. En el momento en que se disponía a decir que dormiria en el piso y pediría una manta extra Huaisang habló -Guangyao, yo dormiré del lado de la pared, si no te molesta, hasta en sueños a veces soy torpe jeje-. El otro se sonrojo y contestó -Por  mi no hay problema, pero seguro que es ... ¿buena idea?-. Inmediatamente el menor contestó -Si, si, hay espacio suficiente para los dos- y posteriormente fue a asearse.</p><p>Guangyao quería darse de topes con la pared, como llegó a este punto, ese niño era más ingenuo de lo que jamás pensó, ¿Acaso pensaba dormir al lado de cualquier alfa como si nada?, ¿Que nadie le enseñó los riesgos de ello?, solo esperaba que fuera porque confiaba en él, aunque eso también era problematico. </p><p>Salió de asearse y vio al otro con su ropa ligeramente mojada porque no llevaban más ropa, inmediatamente entró a darse una ducha fría para evitar esa vista, maldiciendo sus decisiones, y a ese pequeño tan confiado.</p><p>Una vez que salió el otro se encontraba sentado en la cama, mirando al suelo un tanto nervioso, al verlo le invitó a sentarse, una vez que se sentó a su lado por fin habló, como si le avergonzará que cualquiera escuchará, aún cuando solo ellos se encontraban ahí.</p><p>-La razón de este viaje no es porque este enfermo... si no porque temo estar... preñado, y quisiera que Wen Qing confirmara esto- Dijo el omega sin atreverse ver a los ojos al otro.</p><p>Guangyao no estaba sorprendido tras lo que escucho hace una noche, pero aún así debía aparentarlo para no levantar sospechas, además había muchas dudas sin contestar. Así que preguntó -Sabes que yo te seguiré a donde sea, no debes estar avergonzado, eres muy joven, definitivamente no es tu culpa. Pero debo saber ¿Quien sería el padre?-.</p><p>Nie Huaisang respondió sin mirarlo con voz apenas oible -Mingjue-. Guangyao hizo una pausa antes de hablar -Ahora comprendo porque huir con tanta prisa. No me corresponde intervenir pero no deberías tener ilusiones sobre él. El no te considera digno para ser su pareja, no deberias volver incluso si no estas en cinta-. El joven Nie estaba indignado, Mingjue no le había bastado el recordarle lo poco apropiado que era para él en su cara, si no también se encargaba de decirlo a quien sabe cuantas personas, ¿que más sabría el resto?.</p><p>El menor entonces dijo -Gracias por acompañarme, me haces sentir protegido-. ¿Su voz era un tanto melosa o lo estaba imaginando? pensó inmediatamente el otro.  Huaisang siguió -Me quitare la túnica exterior si no te molesta, sería muy incomoda para dormir.-</p><p>Guangyao entonces entendió, y dijo -¿Soy el único que audicionará? o ya tienes una lista?-. Huaisang sonrió de una manera picara, como nunca lo había visto antes -¿Así que fui tan obvio? No hay lista, pero si hubiera estarías en el tope- dijo mientras le giñaba al decir lo último.</p><p>-Nadie es tan inocente- contesto el mayor. El pensaba usar este viaje para sugestionar un poco al Nie y encontrar una oportunidad, y de paso no tener que lidiar nunca más con Mingjue, pero al parecer no era el único que quería embaucar al otro. Nie Huaisang era un omega, uno probablemente embarazado de un alfa que muy probablemente no lo aceptaría y sería exiliado, obviamente debía buscar un seguro en caso de lo peor, alguien que lo aceptará con todo, un padre para su posible hijo y un protector en su camino fuera de la secta. No le costo encontrarlo, es más el mismo fue a él. Ambos eran unos engañadores, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de las intenciones del uno y el otro. </p><p>Guangyao sonrio y dijo -Eres muy cruel pero dulce, es imposible molestarse contigo.- se acerco y continuó -¿Pero que y si no hay una cría? ¿Que tal si no apruebo tu evaluación?- mientras tomaba su suave cabello entre sus manos. El joven Nie contestó -De todas formas no es opción real volver a la secta luego de lo que ha pasado, y será un casting seguro, creeme que he pensado en muchas opciones- Dijo mientras mostraba un preservativo.</p><p>-Acepto.- Contestó el mayor y lo besó. Todo fue aconteciendo rapidamente, ambos sabian la finalidad y no había más que dudar, las caricias fueron aumentando.  En este punto el fingir estaba de más, así que el menor tomo el control, y cubrió el miembro del otro con la protección, mientras lo acariciaba. </p><p>Luego de un rato estaba tan humedo que lo penetro con facilidad. Guangyao creció en un burdel y vaya que aprendió muchas cosas, pero no importaba que tan bueno fuera el sexo, había algo que faltaba, había un vacío, no sentía la calidez que cuando estuvo con su medio hermano, rapidamente alejo ese pensamiento de su mente. Fue una larga y placentera noche. </p><p>Llegó la hora de dormir y Nie Huaisang solo pudo pensar, ¿acaso su hermano si quiera lo buscaria?, ¿lo hubiera aceptado? realmente no le dio la oportunidad de decirlo, pero temía a más duras palabras. Quiza el cansancio lo estaba afectando, pensando tan positivamente, seguramente se alegraría por no verlo ahí, y no tener la carga de intentar deshacerse de un omega sucio. Esto era lo correcto para su medio hermano, y para la secta, y se todo lo que importaba. Sin intención de atormentarse más durmió.</p><p>----</p><p>Nie Mingjue llegó al pueblo en la mañana, tras pasar toda la noche investigando la posible ubicación de su medio hermano. Se dirigió al hostal donde se quedó, donde le informaron que efectivamente se habia hospedado ahí, en cierta habitación, sin escuchar más subió rapidamente abrió la puerta.</p><p>No había nadie, el dueño del hostal llegó rapidamente y le dijo que habían partido hace dos horas pero desconocia a donde. Pero Mingjue no podía escuchar más, toda esa habitación olía a su Huaisang..... sabía perfectamente este olor y producto de que era. Su sangre empezó a hervir, definitivamente cortaría la cabeza de quien se hubiera atrevido a mancillar a su omega.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Nudo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡A-Cheng no!- escucho una voz gritando mientras era empujado antes de llegar a Wuxian. Era Yanli, inmediatamente, también entró su padre, y gritó -¡Mi señora!, que sucede aquí, creí que aún era el líder de secta y tenía voz en estos asuntos-.</p><p>Fengmian nunca gritaba, y mucho menos a madam Yu, pero esta vez era demasiado, no solo estaba molestando a A-Xian, si no también afectando a A-Cheng. No entendía cómo su odio por el joven podía llegar tan lejos.</p><p>Sin voltear a ver a sus hijos les dijo -¿Acaso no les dije que yo arreglaría todo? Vayan a arreglar sus asuntos y no vuelvas a hacer algo tan impulsivo a menos que A-Xian te lo permita-. Jiang Cheng estaba impactado, todo pasaba tan rápido, no sabía qué hacer. El padre continúo -A-Xian, te lo he dicho muchas veces, tú no nos debes nada, y no debería importarte más que tu felicidad, si no fuera así tu madre me volvería a matar en la otra vida. ¡Ahora váyanse los tres!-. Los dos estaban asustados, así que Yanli los guió rápidamente a la salida.</p><p>Apenas salieron los gritos llenaron el salón. -¿Acaso no soy yo también líder de esta secta? ¿Acaso debo hacer todo lo que digas? No piensas claro por culpa de ese maldito niño- dijo Madam Yu. El otro contestó inmediatamente -Yo siempre he sido justo y escuchado tu voz en todas las decisiones, pero en este punto creo que no es necesario recordarte que yo soy el heredero de la secta, y debes respetar mi mando. Tu eres la que no piensa claro, ¿Tu odio a la madre de A-Xian y al mucho mismo es suficiente para arruinar la vida tu hijo?. No se que decidan en este momento, pero sea cual sea su decisión o sus acciones yo los apoyare, incluso sin tu aprobación-.</p><p>Madam Yu no dejaba de acariciar a Zidian, estaba demasiado molesta, sin más palabras se fue del lugar azotando la puerta tras sus paso, destruyendo todo a su camino, nadie se le ocurriría caminar cerca de allí. Fengmian solo suspiro, y miró al cielo, solo esperaba que sus hijos tomaran la mejor decisión, aquella que los hiciera felices.</p><p>Yanli acompañó a ambos al bosque, para que pudieran estar lejos de los gritos, entonces les dijo que los dejaría para que pudieran platicar y se fue. Apenas se alejó y ambos explotaron. Jiang Cheng estaba confundido, todo esto le hizo preguntarse el cariño del otro y le increpó -¡¿Realmente quieres irte con Hanguang-Jun?! acaso todo esto no significó nada para ti...- dijo gritando pero no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz al final. Wuxian empezó a huir, el otro lo siguió gritando por una respuesta. El mayor subió al árbol como si el subir un poco acallara esos gritos, como si el no verlo ocultará lo que pasaba.</p><p>Sin poder ocultarse más lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. -¡No!, no quiero ir con él ni con nadie más, ¿Pero qué más opción tengo?, solo traigo problemas, incluso ahora, intentando no hacerlo lo hice... no importa que haga solo lo arruino todo...-, Jiang Cheng lo interrumpió y dijo -Entonces no hagas nada, solo confía en mi padre, en mi, solo haz lo que realmente sientes. ¡Maldita sea! tu siempre haces eso, solo hazlo de nuevo, por favor enserio.... te amo- la última parte fue casi inaudible, pero eso basto para Wei Ying para saltar a sus brazos.</p><p>        </p><p>El desprevenido Jiang Cheng cayó al recibir al mayor, que cayó sobre él, y le dijo -Deberías repetir la última parte más fuerte, porque yo realmente te amo y no quiero ir lejos de ti- El menor se sonrojó y respondió -¡No repetiré lo que dije! es tu problema si te lo perdiste-. Wuxian lo miró con una sonrisa que iluminaria la noche misma, y dijo -Haré que lo digas muchas veces esta noche-. Lo besó, el joven Jiang se puso tenso, y lo convenció de esperar a llegar a su habitación. Después de todo sería el próximo líder de secta, no podía permitirse perder la cara en público si era encontrado en medio del acto.</p><p>Wanyin cargó al Wuxian hasta la habitación. Lo dejó en la cama y cerró la puerta, cuando volteo ya había unos brazos apresando su cuello, unos labios presionando los suyos. Las manos del menor empezaron a recorrer la espalda del otro y bajar hasta su parte más baja, metiendolas al pantalón sin miedo alguno.empezó a estimularlo, el otro hacia sonidos que lo prendian más y más. Wei Ying lo lanzó a la cama, y se despojó de sus ropas inmediatamente, y siguió con las de Jiang Cheng. Su boca bajó y empezó a masturbar al menor, pero luego tomó su hombría en su boca, Wanyin se estremeció. Cuando su miembro estaba suficientemente húmedo, el joven Jiang giró a Wuxian poniéndose arriba y lo penetró. Movimientos fuertes y profundos, y gritos de placer por donde quier.</p><p>No basto una vez, Wuxian prometió toda la noche y pensaba cumplirlo, y entonces el más joven intentó salirse antes de eyacular, el otro quiso evitarlo, pero antes de decir algo más gritó de dolor. Ambos quedaron petrificados, no podían moverse sin sentir un gran dolor, asustados gritaron por su hermana, suplicando apareciera milagrosamente un sirviente los escucho y les dijo que la llamarían. ¡Y pensar que Jiang Cheng no quería perder la cara!, vaya broma. Yanli les habló a través de la puerta, Wuxian respondió porque el otro estaba tan avergonzado que ni podía hablar -Yanli, nosotros e... estábamos haciendo algunas cosas de alfas y omegas, y e... nos atoramos, y no tenemos idea de que pasa, ¡Ayúdanos!-</p><p>Yanli no pudo evitar reírse, si hubieran leído más no tendrían estos dilemas. Yanli les dijo que habían anudado, y que no deberían moverse o podrían lastimarse, y que lamentablemente la única solución era esperar a que el miembro de su hermano volviera a su tamaño habitual, y añadió -Lo bueno es que tendrán tiempo para platicar nombres-, Jiang Cheng respondió molesto -¿De que rayos hablas?-, su hermana rió y dijo -Una vez que se crea el nudo es casi imposible que A-Xian no tenga un bebé. Realmente no espere ser tía tan pronto- Escucharon sus pasos irse.</p><p>Ambos se miraron, con pánico casi igual cuando se vieron atorados, y Wuxian dijo burlonamente -Bueno así te aseguras que definitivamente no me robará ningún Lan- se rió, y el otro molesto quiso golpearlo, entre bromas pasó el resto de la noche hasta que durmieron, ojala a la mañana no fueran uno mismo en un sentido tan literal.</p><p>
  <b>Extra. Sonrisa del Emperador.</b>
</p><p>Nota: A mi realmente no me gusta mucho esta pareja pero lo prometí jajaja, así que espero no sea tan corto, y me perdonen que no haya seguimiento jajajaj.</p><p>----</p><p>Lan Wangji recibió a su hermano en su habitación, llevaba una carta con el loto morado. Se sentó a su lado, y observó cómo la abría, y su cara al parecer inmutable presentaba un gran dolor. La carta decía que el Wei Wuxian declinaba su propuesta de matrimonio toda vez que en los días recientes se comprometió con el próximo líder de la secta Yummeng Jiang. Al leerla Lan Xichen sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, por su hermano, además no pensó que el joven Jiang se casara tan pronto, no sabia porque pero eso lo molestaba.</p><p>-Wangji, lo siento mucho. Quizá deberíamos dar uso alguno de esos frascos de licor que guardabas- Wangji no dijo nada, pero sacó una jarra que escondía bajo su habitación, no sabía cómo su hermano se había enterado, pero daba igual, para quien eran no vendría más.</p><p>Se sirvieron una taza cada uno, y basto. Wangji cayó dormido, y el otro se sintió energizado, ver a su hermano así lo asustó y empezó a agitarlo y no respondía. Empezó a observar que tenía guardado además de licor, y era un libro erótico. Seguramente pensaba en Wuxian con él, así que decidió romperlo, entonces una mano lo detuvo y le gritó, -¡No!, aunque no venga ya, aún puedo soñar con él-. El menor se dió la vuelta y empezó a pensar en Wei Ying, en su cuerpo que jamás podría tener ya. Lan Xichen odiaba ver a su hermano así, así que impulsado por el alcohol, se puso frente a él, y le dijo -No, ya deja de pensar en él-. Aventó el libro, y lo empezó a masturbar sobre la ropa, Wangji quiso alejarse, pero el otro lo detuvo, y dijo -Esto te hará sentirte mejor, no pienses más en eso-.</p><p>El mayor bajó el pantalón del otro y lo siguió masturbando. Ambos eran alfas, y realmente no quería que nadie saliera herido, pero aún así quería que su hermano se viniera sin tener que pensar en esas cosas. Así que tomó la virilidad del otro en su boca, torpemente pero con la energía que le dio el alcohol, comenzó a hacerlo más rápido. Sin poder contener sus impulsos más básicos Wangji eyaculó.</p><p>Xichen agotó su energía y se durmió en el lugar, Wangji se arregló a sí mismo y durmió en su cama correctamente a las 9 pm. Al días siguiente la desordenada sala era lo único que quedaba de esa extraña velada. Y en un acuerdo sin palabras ninguno de los dos decidió hablar más sobre aquello.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Toro enojado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang y Guangyao llegaron al territorio de los hermanos Wen. Pidieron conocer a Wen Ning, y tras un momento los pasaron con él en una pequeña sala.</p><p>-¡Hola Wen Ning! hace un poco que no te veía- dijo Huaisang mientras corria a abrazarlo, el otro le sonrió y cuando iba a hablar vio que su amigo no había venido solo y se cohibió. -Ho hola, que que los trae por aquí- dijo el Wen, Huaisang contestó -Me gustaría decir que solo vengo a visitar, pero no necesito tu ayuda, tengo una consulta a tu hermana y a ti, y no se si podrias ayudarme-, el otro contestó sin alzar la mirada - cla claro, deja hablo con ella y veré si te puede ver en este momento, ahora vuelvo- nervioso se fue rápidamente. ¿Que le pasaba a Wen Ning, pensó que era amigos porque se comportaba como el primer día... -Creo que lo pongo nervioso, será mejor que espere afuera mientras te revisan- dijo Guangyao interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y probablemente era cierto, así que asintió y esperó a la llegada de los hermanos.</p><p>Wen Qing llegó, se presentaron y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas, y le dijo que honestamente era muy pronto para poder decir si estaba preñado o no incluso para ella. Debía esperar por lo menos que hubiera pasado una semana, pero que podría permanecer aquí ya que había realizado el viaje. Cuando su hermana salió Wen Ning preguntó - ¿El padre es el chico que te acompaña?- Huaisang fue agarrado de curva, y respondió no inmediatamente, de todas las personas, A-Ning era el que menos pensó haría esa pregunta, sólo dijo que no podía decir más y el otro asintió y los dirigió a su habitación sin mirarlos, solo había una habitación de huéspedes. Después de ello se fue sin decir más.</p><p>Una vez solo Guangyao dijo -¿Que te dijeron?-, -Que debía esperar una semana, para saber por lo menos, así que nos quedaremos aquí unos días. Deberías aprovechar este tiempo y conocernos más- dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en su cuello.</p><p>Entonces la puerta cimbró, se separaron ligeramente y entonces la puerta se abrió, y Guangyao fue pateado inmediatamente cayendo al suelo por lo inesperado del golpe. Era Mingjue, y parecía tener fuego en los ojos, e iba por más, entonces el Nie menor se interpuso y dijo -¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡No te acerques a él más!- Entonces la mirada del mayor se volvió complicada, y Guangyao supo inmediatamente y dijo -Creo que yo ya no seré útil más aquí, espero que algún día me dejen hablar contigo de nuevo, y se fue. Huaisang no sabía qué pasaba y dijo -¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Vuelve!-. Pero el otro se fue, Guangyao era inteligente, si se quedaba ahí más podría salir herido, estaba completamente en desventaja, necesitaba escenarios planificados para ganar en este tipo de situaciones, además ¿Acaso Huaisang estaba ciego? la mirada de Mingjue lo decía todo, estaba furioso de celos, y tristeza cuando lo defendió, ¿Como dudo siquiera que no lo iba a aceptar si tenía una cría?, quizá para cosas del corazón el menor no era muy listo.</p><p>Dentro de la habitación el Nie más joven se sentía traicionado, no entendía nada, fue abandonado a que le rompieran las piernas. Entonces Mingjue dijo -¡¿Porque huiste?! y luego con ese bastardo, y aun cuando busca aprovecharse de ti lo defiendes-, el menor no dudo en contestar - ¿Porque hui?, tu deberías saberlo, tu imprudencia pudo dejarme preñado, y no se si lo recuerdas, pero yo también fui criado para ser líder de secta, y se perfectamente que la secta es la prioridad. Había logrado solucionar todo, y vienes aquí a gritar y alejar al único alfa que aceptaría a un omega que perdió todo.-</p><p>-¡Yo nunca te pedí que solucionaras nada!, ni siquiera estabas ahí al despertar. ¿Y desde cuando eres adepto a las enseñanzas de nuestro padre?, si no hubiera seguido esa lógica nuestras madres hubieran seguido ahí, y hubiera sido un padre de verdad, pero nunca lo fue, solo fue un extraño, ¿Porque demonios seguirías sus palabras?</p><p>-¡Porque es lo correcto! además de que hablas, siempre has seguido sus palabras cual manual divino. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? sabía que eso no tenía ningún futuro, porque me hubiera quedado en ese lecho esperando a que me correspondieras, siendo que me complaciste por pura lastima.</p><p>-¿De qué hablas? eso nunca fue así</p><p>-¡Claro que sí! tu mismo lo dijiste, no soy suficiente buen omega para ti, entonces porque quieres seguir jugando con mis sentimientos. Si no me quieres a tu lado entonces déjame buscar mi felicidad, o ¿acaso me odias tanto que quieres verme sufrir por el resto de mi vida?</p><p>Lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del menor sin notarlo. Mingjue contestó inmediatamente -¡Solo dije eso porque estaba asustado!, pero no me importa más, mi prioridad ahora es mi felicidad y esa eres tu porque te amo-, caminó rápidamente y lo beso a la fuerza, apenas dejándolo respirar. Entonces siguió hablando -¡Escucha bien! yo te amo, sabes que no soy de los expresa esas cosas, así que espero te quede claro, y yo quiero tener una familia contigo sin importar que diga cualquiera, porque tu eres mi omega, y me asegurare que tengamos una cría-.</p><p>Huaisang estaba impactado, nunca pensó escuchar a su hermano decir esas palabras, apenas lo procesaba, cuando el otro se abalanzó sobre él, y lo siguió besando y lo empezó a estimular, el menor no tardó en estar listo ya que el otro recordaba perfectamente que lo hacía gemir más la primera vez. Lo desvistió completamente y lo penetro. Sus movimientos eran muy fuertes y profundos, dado que su virilidad era muy grande Huaisang sentía cierto dolor, pero también placer inconmensurable. La velocidad solo aumentando y el otro empezó a dejar chupetones alrededor del cuerpos como si quisiera que cada pedazo de su piel tuviera su nombre.</p><p>Mingjue se sentó y puso su hermano sobre su miembro para su rostro y movía la cadera del otro con sus manos, los gemidos aumentaban y aumentaban. El mayor empezó a decir -Eres mio, solo mio, por siempre- y entonces lo mordió en el cuello a la vez que llenaba el interior del menor. -Mingjue tu... tu...- dijo Huaisang, y el otro respondió -Yo me haré responsable de ti por el resto de mi vida porque eres mi omega y es un lugar que siempre ha sido dedicado a ti-. El más joven lo miró con un sonrisa y lagrimas, ni en su mejor sueño esto hubiera sucedido así. El mayor le dijo, -Quiero asegurarme que haya una cría, así que no te relajes tan pronto-, Huaisang respondió -Hazme diez crías si quieres- mientras ponía sonrisa pícara. Siguieron dándose amor toda la noche.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mala fortuna y despertar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guangyao parecía muy tranquilo al salir, pero no lo estaba realmente, todos sus sentimientos era un desastre. ¿Debía salir? definitivamente, no tenía oportunidad en escenario, ¿Quería salir? claro que no, era como si hubiera alcanzado lo que más deseaba y se hubiera esfumado en un segundo. Pero no podía darse la oportunidad de tirarse a llorar. Debía pensar que hacer ahora, y lo primero que debía resolver era donde demonios dormir esa noche. </p><p>Camino y tocó la primera habitación que encontró, tras un poco abrió el omega que los recibió, ¿Como podia tener tan mala suerte?, ese pequeño ni si quiera podia verlo a la cara. Con su voz más amable y más grande sonrisa dijo. -Disculpe molestarlo a estas horas joven Wen, pero por algunas razones no puedo quedarme en la habitación que me asignaron, ¿Habrá alguna otra? -. Wen Ning se pusó rojo como tomate, y no se atrevió a volterar a ver al otro, con voz nerviosa dijo -Disculpe, pense que no habría problema ya que viajaban juntos, su su pongo que tiene que ver no la llegada del del líder Nieee.... Pasa aquí....-.</p><p>Guangyao entró, y se sentó en la cama. El otro nervioso se quedó parado y dijo -No no hay muchas habitaciones, pero yo puedo ir a la de mi hermana... así que puedes quedarte en mi habitación...-. Entonces se abrió la puerta, y entró Wen Qing con una cara furiosa que solo escuchó la última parte. -¿Que haces aquí en la habitación de mi hermano?, ¿Como osas entrar sin verguenza a la habitación de un omega? ¡Y luego lo conveces de dejarte quedar!-, Enserio que mala suerte podía tener esa noche. Se salvo de los golpes de Mingjue, pero no de la Wen que lo saco a patadas de la habitación.</p><p>Exiliado de nuevo decidió caminar sin rumbo. Entre los arboles viendo donde sería bueno descansar y poder perderse en su tristeza. Entonces escuchó un grito, uno de un joven pidiendo auxilio. Corrió hacia donde provinó y encontro un joven, que le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero la situación no le permitió pensarlo demasiado, sangraba de un brazo y se hundia en un rio huyendo de un cadaver. Guangyao mato al cadaver y lo saco del agua, vio al débil omega que lo vio con un brillo en sus ojos para finalmente desvanecerse.</p><p>Con miedo de recibir otra paliza, pero sin más opción regreso al lugar de los Wen, donde Wen Qing se preparaba para insultarlo hasta que vió al joven en sus brazos, corrió a socorrerlo. Guangyao no se aparto, había algo del joven que le intrigaba. Cuando Wen Qing terminó, se fue dejandoselo a su cargo y advirtiendole que ni se atreviera aprovecharse, pero mucho menos pensará en acercarse a su puro y casto hermanito.</p><p>Después de dormitar un momento despertó con unos enormes ojos cafés viendolo, -¿Así que despertaste? Disculpa preguntar esto... pero ¿Cual es tu nombre?-, el otro se asustó al ser sorprendido observando al otro dormir, pero respondió inmediatamente evitando observarlo. -Mo Xuanyu...-, A Guangyao no le sonaba nada ese nombre, así que preguntó más -¿A donde te dirigias?-, el otro contesto -En busca de mi padre, mi madre me dijo que se llamaba Jin Guangshan..-. El joven no lo miraba a la cara, y Guangyao lo agradeció, porque el color desapareció de su rostro por un momento.</p><p>---</p><p>Huaisang despertó, quizo moverse pero su mano se encontraba amarrada a la cama. ¿Que era esto?, solo huyo una vez, sin duda su hermano era un exagerado, pero decidió tomarlo de la mejor forma posible, como si fuera porque no quería perderlo de nuevo, y no pensar que era algo obsesivo.</p><p>El Nie menor se sentía muy feliz por lo que paso, pero se sentía terrible por Guangyao, así que decidió pensar un buen discurso para cuando su hermano despertará, para que lo aceptará de regreso, argumentando que no hizo nada malo. Si no funcionaba esto carcomería su conciencia por un largo tiempo definitivamente. ¿Guangyao se habría ido? Esperaba siguiera ahí.</p><p>Mingjue despertó, e inmediatamente volteo a ver si su hermano seguía ahí, solo para encontrarse con una bella sonrisa, y unos bellas mejillas sonrojadas al notarse observado. Sin palabras solo besó. -Da gege... sigo aquí, no hay necesidad de esto sabes...- dijo el menor mientras alzaba su muñeca.</p><p>Mingjue casi se derrite de escuchar a su hermano hablandole así, hace tanto que no se refería así a él, que realmente lo hacía muy feliz. Huaisang observó que al otro y decidió que era momento - Da gege, ¿podrías aceptar a Meng Yao de regreso? realmente el no hizo nada, fue todo mi culpa, me sentiría muy mal si por mi culpa su vida se ve truncada así..-. El mayor fue agarrado en curva, porque demonios mencionaba a ese maldito en ese momento, y claro que no lo quería de vuelta, no lo quería cerca del menor, aunque fuera el mejor oficial de su secta, pero la cara de su hermano, no le permitía negarse. - Lo ayudaré a que lo acepten a donde pertenece, pero por lo mientras volverá, pero no podrá acercarse a ti a menos que yo este presente-.</p><p>Huaisang esbozo una bella sonrisa, y dijo -Gracias Da gege- y lo besó, dandole lentas caricias como agradecimiento. Entonces sonó la puerta. Molesto Mingjue desamarro al otro que se vistió rapidamente y abrió. Era Wen Ning que no se atrevia a entrar o asomarse si quiera porque Mingjue lo aterraba. Así que el Nie menor salió, y entonces Wen Ning le dijo emocionado, -¡Wei Ying se casará!- Huaisang quedo impactado, pero inmediatamente el Wen continúo y dijo en voz baja - Y al parecer espera un bebé, porque pidió que mi hermana lo atendiera-, el Nie quedó aún más confuso, -¿Con quien se casara?-, el otro contesto - Con Jiang Cheng, no se como Madam Yu habrá accedido, supe que Wen Chao también iba a propornersele a Wuxian-, Huaisang estaba feliz, no sería el único escandalo cuando se enteraran todos de él y su hermano, al haber un "precedente" quiza no saldría todo tan mal, o eso esperaba</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Voces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang, estaba vigorizado con las noticias, así que fue en busqueda de Guangyao, aunque pidió que Wen Ning lo acompañase, no quería más dramas. Lo encontró sentado durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en la cama donde yacia un joven, que los vio nervioso al entrar.</p><p>El Nie volteo a ver a Wen Ning y el otro inmediatamente le explicó como Guangyao llegó con el joven que encontró herido en el bosque. Huaisang volteó a ver al joven  y le dijo, -¿Cómo te llamas?- el joven no respondió algo tenso, mientras tomaba la mano de Meng Yao, el cual despertó por la presión, y miró al Nie con un brillo en sus ojos, pero inmediatamente volteo para ver si su hermano no estaba ahí para darle una paliza.</p><p>-Meng Yao... yo lo siento, no pense que nada saldría... así, perdon, nunca fue mi intención jugar con tus sentimientos o algo así... - Wen Ning lo observo impactado sin entender de que hablaba, y el chico en la cama lo miraba con cierto desprecio, sin embargo el Nie los ignoró y continuó - Pero he arreglado todo, podras volver a la secta en lo que Mingjue arregla que te acepte el imbécil de tu padre Guangshan en su secta, así que no te preocupes ¿si?-. Guangyao iba agradecer, pero al escuchar lo último no pudo evitar voltear a su medio hermano que tenía los ojos abiertos que tenía un ligero temblor. Meng Yao tomo la mano del otro y cuando volteo a verlo le ofreció una sonrisa y entonces se dirigió a Huaisang - Muchas gracias, comprendo, esto nunca ha sido tu culpa, ¿pero crees que hubiera problema si el podría acompañarme? El también tiene que ir a la secta Lanling Jin-. el otro respondió rapidamente -Claro, no habrá problema, de hecho entre más personas vayamos de regreso,  creo que habrá menos problemas-. </p><p>Mo Xuanyu sintió la calidez en que surgió en su pecho el día anterior que fue salvado creciendo aún más, al fin y al cabo, en su vida nunca había existido mucha gente amable. Por su parte Guangyao no es que tuviera un particular apreció con Mo Xuanyu, pero sabía lo despreciable que era su padre, y podría apostar que no le importaría si el omega era su hijo, así que no pensaba dejarlo ir solo, además un clavo más en la reputación de su padre nunca estaba de más, por otra parte, el trato de Nie Huaisang le permitiría permanecer cerca, e inlcuso mejorar su estatus actual, quiza podría hacer un escenario favorable para él.</p><p>Al día siguiente todos estaban listos para partir en un grupo bastante incomodo, donde reinaba el silencio, y Huaisang no podía evitar abanicarse cada vez más por no aguantar la tensión. Por suerte esa vez basto un día para llegar.</p><p>Apenas llegaron al pueblo más cercano a la secta, estaba todo lleno de chismes. Por su puesto, lo que estaba en boca de todos era el reciente compromiso en la secta Yummeng Jiang, varios estaban sumamente indignados porque sucedió casí inmediatamente de que acabo el cortejo con pequeño hermano del líder de secta Nie, ¡Vaya que descaro!, otros tantos pensaban que hijo adoptivo sedujo al otro para mantener su buena vida, ese chico siempre fue un desvergonzado, un mal omega, es más, seguro estaba preñado para amarrar al herederó Jiang y alejarlo del joven amo de la secta Nie. Incluso había algunos rumores que Wen Chao estaba muy molesto con el compromiso, porque había sido rechazado por se omega rebelde.</p><p>Pero a Nie Huaisang casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó  las historias de algunos, donde el protagonista era él, al parecer la noche cuando estuvo con su hermano alguien escuchó algunos sonidos lacivos, porque dicha historia decía que el joven Nie fue el que rechazó el cortejo y regresó inmediatamente porque tenía un amante secreto con el que huyo, y el joven Jiang en su despecho se comprometió ¡Que drama!.</p><p>Si había algo que odiara Huaisang era ser el centro de atención, cada vez que se veia presionado solo evadía todo diciendo no saber nada, pero muchas veces eso lo incriminaba más. La ansiedad se empezó a apoderar de él, si esto era así sin pruebas, que sería  cuando se enteraran de la historia verdadera. Entonces una voz muy ligera en su oído lo salvo de hundirse más en sus pensamientos -No te preocupes por lo que digan, las voces no son dagas, así que sobreviviras, y siempre estaré ahí, pero deberías tener cuidado en como manejas esto- era Guangyao, definitivamente era muy perceptivo, era casi como telequinesis, el joven Nie le sonrió, e imediatamente fue jalado de su mano por el Mingjue sin decir más palabras, Huaisang suspiró, quiza a su hermano le vendría bien ser más perceptivo también.</p><p>Una vez llegaron a su hogar, sin soltarlo lo dirigió a su habitación, mientras Guangyao los observaba alejarse junto al joven Mo.</p><p>En la habitación, Mingjue dijo sin mirarlo, -No debes preocuparte, yo me hare cargo, si alguien habla mal de ti recibirá un castigo ejemplar.-, Huaisang sonrió, quiza su hermano si era perceptivo, solo nunca lo expresaba, sin embargo, el menor siempre fue muy cauteloso -Creo que deberiamos esperar, quiza podriamos llevar esto en secreto...-, inmediatamente fue interrumpido por el otro. -¿Como escondes exactamente un embarazo y un bebé?, ya te dije que no debes preocuparte. Anunciaremos el compromiso mañan mismo-, Nie Huaisang lo vio con ojos como platos -¿Que compromiso?, no recuerdo que me hayas pedido casarme aún...-. </p><p>Entonces la puerta se abrió de un golpe, era Guangyao agitado y con la cara palida, -¡Los Wen han atacado Yummeng!-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Protege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Wuxian se encontraba nadando cerca del muelle buscando unos brotes de loto. Todo había sido muy rápido, primero supo que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos con Jiang Cheng, después anudaron y ahora era bastante seguro que estaba preñado. El no pensaba casarse nunca, pero ahora que era la única opción si bien dudaba, sabía que era un bendición de que fuera con la persona que él deseaba, así que decidió ser un omega ejemplar por primera vez, para que Madam Yu les diera su bendición, y el primer paso era aprender a cocinar algo que no matará de su intoxicación a su prometido.</p><p>Su shijie había ido de viaje, por lo que le dejó una receta muy específica de cómo hacer su sopa de raíces con cerdo, que esperaba seguir adecuadamente ya que él como A-Cheng les gustaba mucho, y si todo salía bien lo podía incluso dar como tributo de disculpa con Madam Yu, así que debía ser hecho con los mejores ingredientes.</p><p>Absorto en sus pensamientos no sintió la turbulencia en el agua hasta que fue demasiado intensa, volteó para ver unos barcos con una vela con un sol rojo. Sorprendido corrió a salir del agua, no sabía qué hacían ahí pero si la Araña Violeta descubría que encontraron a "la esposa del próximo líder" así, ahora si lo mataría. Sin embargo, definitivamente había algo mal el número de navíos era exagerado, así que aceleró el paso para dar aviso.</p><p>Corría cuando de repente vio acercarse una luz de su lado derecho, instintivamente lo evitó, sin embargo cayó al suelo por la velocidad a la que iba, solo para observar un hombre con el uniforme Wen, lo reconoció inmediatamente era Wen Zhuliu. Sabía de sus capacidades e intentó evadirlo y huir de nuevo, pero conocía perfectamente las habilidades del otro, y había perdido desde que fue tan descuidado como para caer. Se movió esperando el golpe, pero en vez de ello vio un destello morado.</p><p>El latigo morado atravesó el viento desviando la mano atacante a tiempo. -¿Que no sirves ya ni siquiera para pelear? Pensé que te había enseñado por lo menos eso.- dijo mientras le lanzaba a Suibian. No hubo tiempo de responder. Madam Yu comenzó a pelear intensamente con Zhuliu, mientras que Wuxian le cubría la espalda, sin embargo se comenzó a sentir mareado rápidamente, pero no dejaría que nada se acercará a ella.</p><p>Pronto un escudo morado cubrió el cielo, pero había demasiados Wen que ya habían entrado, pronto el número era demasiado para controlar. En un rápido movimiento la Araña morada rompió un pilar creando una distracción para huir con el más joven que se encontraba cada vez más pálido.</p><p>Ambos corrieron con una finalidad, encontrar a Jiang Cheng. Pronto lo encontraron dirigiendo el escudo y preparando algunos para el ataque. Al ver a su madre y su hermano, su corazón dejó de sentirse tan pesado por un momento, pero sabía que no era momento para tranquilizarse. Pero una vez que llegaron su madre dijo inmediatamente - Maldito niño sabía que sería nuestra perdición algún día- dijo mientras veía a Wuxian, Jian Cheng la interrumpió y dijo -¡¿Como esto sería su culpa?!-, a lo que la otra respondió inmediatamente -¿Como?, que esperaba al rechazar la oferta de Wen Chao- Wei Ying lo vió impactado - Yo ... no lo sabía-, -¿Así que hasta ese punto quería protegerte el imbécil de Fengmian?, que ni si quiera te lo mencionó, ¡Ojala protegiera así a su secta!, pero no es momento para esto, ¡Corre, vete de la secta y no vuelvas más! quizá así salves a algunos-</p><p>Wuxian sintió una presión en su pecho, él no quería que pasara esto, si lo hubiera sabido habría aceptado el compromiso para evitar toda esta violencia sin sentido, el se sacrificaría por sus amados sin dudarlo. -Lo siento- dijo mientras se disponía a irse, pero sintió sus rodillas fallarle, pero nadie lo noto, porque en ese momento el escudo cayó, pasos interminables se acercaban.</p><p>-Corran- dijo Madam Yu, pero cuando se disponían a hacerlo un puño se dirigía a el pecho de A- Cheng. Wuxian solo pudo observar y evitar el golpe directo con Suibian, sin embargo A-Cheng salió volando golpeandose la cabeza. Furioso Wuxian empezó a luchar con el otro tratando evitar que se acercará a su hermano inconsciente, pero se encontraba débil. Madam Yu furiosa se deshizo de los que la rodeaban y se enfrentó a Zhuliu. -Llévate a A-Cheng ¡ya!, y si algo le pasa a él o a mi nieto jamás te lo perdonaré. Corre y dale esto- dijo mientras le lanzaba su anillo, Zidian.</p><p>Rápidamente Wei Ying cargo al otro y salió corriendo, no podía dudar, el otro despertó con un terrible dolor, en su cuerpo y alma, pero no había tiempo de sufrir ahora, pero se sentía desesperado, no estaba logrando proteger a su omega, ¡Incluso él lo protegía ahora!, lo único que podía hacer ahora, es por lo menos evitar que ultrajaran a su omega a gusto, sin dudarlo, mordió a Wei Wu Wuxian en el cuello. Si lo querían, tendrían que matarlo antes.</p><p>El omega cayó de rodillas por el dolor, no esperaba esto, miró al otro y entendió. Ambos huyeron, hasta encontrar a Jiang Fengmian que iba de regreso, al escucharlos todos tomaron sus espadas y fueron directo a proteger la secta. Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng se disponían a hacer lo mismo, cuando el omega colapso. Un embarazo requiere mucha energía para un omega después de todo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hijo del sol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang se quedó pasmado ante la noticia. Nie Mingjue por su lado empezó a enlistar todo, tenía la certeza que este ataque no vendría solo. Aún cuando no sabían el resultado del ataque aún, no era difícil saber cuál sería. Debía reunirse inmediatamente con otros líderes para decidir cómo proteger al resto de las sectas. Se le olvido cualquier problemas con Meng Yao, e inmediatamente se dirigió a él como antes, como su general, para realizar la protección de la secta mientras acudía reunirse.</p><p>El menor en su impacto no escuchaba nada y solo dijo en voz queda -¿Y Wei-xiong y Jiang Cheng?... y su bebé, debemos salvarlos, debo ir, nos necesitan-, Mingjue contestó con tono fuerte -¡¿De que estas hablando?!, no hay nada que podamos hacer el muelle de loto, ¡Deja por preocuparte por el resto! Preocupate primero por los nuestros y tu bebé. No saldrás de aquí es peligroso, y no mandaré a un ejército a morir sin un plan, deberías entender esto mejor que nadie.- Dijo mientras salía.</p><p>Nie Huaisang se sentó en su cama mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas impotente, sabía que su hermano decía lo correcto, pero una parte de él quería negarse a creer que no había solución.</p><p>Mingjue salió inmediatamente a Gusu a reunión de emergencia. Sin saber que sucedía, Nie Huaisang quedó "al mando", aunque realmente el encargado era Guangyao, no porque dudara de su hermano menor, si no porque estaba muy afectado por la noticias.</p><p>Llegó la noche y las noticias de Yummeng no llegaron más, y eso definitivamente era un mal augurio. En su habitación Huaisang no podía con la espera, quería saber de sus amigos, además le preocupaba el viaje de su hermano con este riesgo. Entonces el cielo se volvió rojo, sorprendido salió de su habitación.</p><p>Los atacaban, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par viendo como flechas de fuego intentaban llegar a la secta, sin embargo su escudo impenetrable. El ejército perfectamente comandado contratacaba y estaba listo. Entonces Guangyao notó que había algo fuera de lugar, el ataque estaba centrado en un solo lado como una distracción.</p><p>Sin pensarlo dió sus órdenes y él se fue corriendo hacia el área donde estaba Huaisang, si era una distracción era probable que buscaran a Mingjue si es que no sabían que no estaba ahí. Al llegar el omega no estaba más. Sudor frío corrió por su espalda.Observó el lugar y corrió hacía el lugar donde huyeron según los indicios de la habitación, entonces vió a la lejanía dos hombres cargando a otro. Guangyao se preparó para pelear.</p><p>----</p><p>Huaisang estaba observando desde su balcón cuando un hombre lo tackleó de la nada, no se atrevió a dar pelea, rápidamente amarraron su manos y piernas, y lo amordazaron. Lo cargaron tomándolo por las piernas y las manos. Observó a sus atacantes, eran dos hombres con uniforme blanco y rojo con el símbolo del sol. -¡Vamos! deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad de tocar a este omega un poco más. Si es uno digno de formar una lucha tan intensa por él debe valer completamente la pena-, dijo uno, - ¡Callate!, si el hijo del líder la secta te escucha te matará, o incluso peor- Por eso cargalo así, y no arriesgues tu pellejo- dijo el otro, mientras que el primero solo refunfuño, ambos apretaron el paso.</p><p>Huaisang suspiró, por un momento se preocupó por su integridad, pero no podía estar tranquilo. ¿Hijo de la secta?, no podía tratarse de Wen Chao, porque todo indicaba que era el responsable del ataque a Yummeng, entonces debía ser su hermano mayor, Wen Xu. Pero el que fuera raptado de esta forma solo indicaba que seguía los mismos métodos que su hermano, y seguramente querría reclamarlo como su omega.</p><p>Tras un rato se pararon lo sujetos y lo entregaron en una pequeña cabaña, donde Wen Xu esperaba. Al verlo amarrado lo miró lascivamente, y ordenó al resto salir. -Esperaba llegar a mi casa para desenvolver mi regalo, pero viéndolo así creo que no podré esperar- dijo mientras desgarraba la túnica exterior del Nie. Lo empezó a tocar, Huaisang no se atrevía a moverse pero una lágrima empezó a salir, sabiendo que lo peor pasaría incluso si se daba pelea.</p><p>Las manos del Wen se posaron en el cuello de otro solo para descubrir una marca de mordida. Una furia apareció en sus ojos, que le quitó la mordaza y gritó -¡¿Quién te marcó?!-, el Nie contestó sollozando -No lo sé te juro que no lo se-, el otro molesto aun molesto respondió - Aun si no me lo dices mataré a cualquier posible responsable hasta que encuentre el responsable de tomar lo mio.... Mientras serás un exquisito premio-. Cuando el Wen se disponía a continuar sus repugnantes acciones unos gritos aparecieron.</p><p>Meng Yao atacó con furia con una fuerza, y habilidad no mostrada antes, asimismo usó su conocimiento de la zona para pelear con el entorno a su favor, haciendo frente a los 10 que resguardaban la cabaña, que uno a unos caían, aún cuando atacaban juntos.</p><p>Wen Xu salió a hacer frente cuando Guangyao había vencido a 8, los dos restantes atacaron protegiendo a su amo, mientras el otro daba los ataques principales, ya que era el que tenía mejor grado de cultivación. Poco a poco fueron mellando la fuerza del Meng Yao, hasta que Huaisang se arrastró a la puerta y- No te arriegues por alguien inútil como yo, protege la secta-</p><p>Sin embargo la vista de Huaisang en ese estado, con las ropas desgarradas y lágrimas en sus ojos, no hicieron más que enfurecerlo, activando su fuerza alfa, peleando con fuerza renovada y mayor, entonces se deshizo de los estorbos, viéndose sobrepasado Wen Xu quiso huir, pero entonces Guangyao le cortó la cabeza.</p><p>Una vez acabado esto Meng Yao se derrumbó por un momento exhausto, pero se repuso rápidamente, le puso una tela para cubrir a Huaisang que lo miraba sorprendido ante tal muestra de poder. Cargo al menor, y regresó a la secta.</p><p>Ese día las tropas regresaron, no hubo ningún muerto de QingheNie, las noticias de la muerte de Wen Xu volaron, y el ataque que solo era una distracción, pronto se volvería en una pelea encarnizada, no por la muerte de su hijo, si no porque se atrevieron a desafiar al sol y eso era inaceptable.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Temor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras regresaba a la secta Guangyao recordó no haber visto a Mo, y su corazon se paró un segundo, y aceleró el paso sin decir a nada a Huaisang al cual cargaba y el cual estaba en estado de shock sin emitir sonidos.</p><p>Una vez llegó, le informaron que se había retirado las tropas, pero Meng Yao ordenó que continuará el escudo y rotaciones para mantenerlo, así como una busqueda interna por infiltrados. Sin dejar de caminar se dirigió a la zona principal de habitaciones, sin evitar que todos vieran al joven amo en sus brazos que lucía conmocionado, los guardias temian las represalias por su ineptitud cuando el líder de secta regresará, rezando porque el omega estuviera en mejor estado a su llegada.</p><p>Guangyao llegó a la habitación y dejó al menor en la cama dispuesto a salir en busqueda de su medio hermano, cuando una mano jaló su manga. - Po po porfavor no me dejes solo- Dijo Huaisang con ojos al borde las lágrimas, -De acuerdo ven, caminaré despacio para que puedas seguirme-. </p><p>Esto lo ponía más ansioso, debía asegurarse que el joven Mo estuviera a salvo, no se perdonaría haberlo llevado a la boca del lobo intentando salvarlo de otra. Entraron a la habitación y parecía vacía, desesperado gritó el nombre del otro.</p><p>Entonces el armario se abrió, Huaisang se escondió tras de Guangyao mientras el otro tomaba su espada listo por si se trataba de un enemigo. Entonces salió, Mo Xuanyu, con cara temerosa, al ver de quien se trataba corrió a abrazarlo, sin embargo, cuando vio quien se encontraba tras su espalda se separó inmediatamente.</p><p>-Gracias a los dioses estas bien. Perdón por ser negligente en mi promesa de protegerte-, Mo respondió -No es tu culpa vi a muchas personas, y me asuste y me escondí. Soy un cobarde-, el mayor lo miró intrigado y dijo - Fue lo correcto, tranquilos, ahora debó asegurarme que todo este protegido por esta noche.</p><p>Meng Yao recorrió los puestos de control con dos omegas siguiendolo como sanguijuelas con caras temerosas, más cuando se trataba de alfas, Huaisang se ponía muy nervioso, por lo que tuvieron que quedarse en habitaciones contiguas mientras hablaba con todos para preparse hasta la llegada del líder de secta en uno o dos días.</p><p>Agotado Guangyao se disponía a ir a dormir, pero ninguno de los omegas quería separarse. En cierta forma lo entendía de Huaisang, pero Mo parecía un tanto exagerado, como si no deseará dejarlo a solas con el otro. Cuando se disponía recostarse en el suelo, ambos se negaron y lo obligaron a dormir en medio para asegurarse que no se escabulliría a ver otros asuntos y abandonarlos en la habitación.</p><p>---</p><p>Mingjue apenas había llegado a Gusu, cuando sintió un fuerte presentimiento de que algo pasaba, una sensación que jamás había experimentado, una sensación terrible de angustia. Se apresuró a su reunión con Lan Xichen, inclusó sin el resto de líderes, entonces se enteró que Wangji había partido sin escuchar advertencias a Yummeng, pero que el resto de la secta no podía hacer nada por los Jiang, más que proteger a la hija de los líderes de la secta, dado que no se sabía nada del resto. Ambos acordaron hacer preparativos para un posible contrataque contra los Wen. </p><p>Todos la charla y preparativos  les tomo toda la noche, a la mañan siguiente Jin Guangshan arrivó, feliz como pavoreal, totalmente fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, al ver a Mingjue ahí quedó extrañamente impactado, y le preguntó -¿Que haces aquí?-. Mingjue impaciente estuvo a punto de explotar, pero el Lan intervinó antes de cualquier conflicto y dijo -¿A que te refieres? Todos acordamos reunirnos aquí a decidir que hacer-, el otro lo miró complicado y dijo -Entonces me temó ser la paloma de las malas noticias, pero la secta Qinghe Nie fue atacada anoche, y MI hijo, Jin Guangyao mató al asqueroso hijo mayor de líder Wen....-.</p><p>Su mente no escuchó más ¿Ataque? ¿Wen Xu? que clase de ataque fue. Entonces fue hilando, aquel terrible presentimiento era que su omega había estado en peligro. Sin más se paró me retiró. No escuchó ningún llamado, tomo su espada y voló sin descanso.</p><p>Cuando por fin llegó era de noche, el escudo se mantenía, al verlo llegar varios parecieron porfin poder respirar tranquilos. Inmediatemente preguntó por Guangyao al estar a cargo, indicaron que había ido descansar apenas hace una hora, y que les ordenó lo desperataran en tres horas. </p><p>Sin importar ello Mingjue acudió inmeditamente, necesitaba muchas respuestas, pero al entrar a esa habitación lo único que encontró fueron más preguntas. Estaba ahí Guangyao con dos omegas a sus lados, y al reconocer el olor de su omega, comenzó a enfurecerse, pero el llanto de este lo regresó a una terrible preocupación.</p><p>Desde el incidente Huaisang había estado muy asustado con solo oler cualquier omega excepto a Guangyao, que en ese momento traumatico fue el olor que asoció con protección y seguridad. Guangyao se despertó inmediatamente dispuesto a atacar cuando vió a Mingjue, observando la escena con una mirada confusa. Arriesgandose a que le cortaran el cuello consoló a Huaisang despertandoló, y diciendole tranquilo es tu gege. -Di di le que se vaya- dijo en voz leve, -Tranquilo, hablaré con el en la puerta ¿si? no iré más lejos- el otro solo asintió. Mo solo observaba todo en silencio como si ni siquiera estuviera presente en la habitación.</p><p>Una vez que salió de la cama, fue un alivió para Mingjue varias cosas, que su hermanito parecía completo, y que todos estaban vestidos en esa cama. Una vez que salieron Guangyao le contó lo sucedido y porque ahora tenía dos sombras a donde fuera que iba. Mingjue sintió su sangre hervir, su odio hacia los Wen era demasiado, pero el atreverse a involucrar a Huaisang fue demasiado, si fuera por él decapitaría a Wen Xu de nuevo. </p><p>Sin embargo, sobre todo su enojo se encontraba sumamente preocupado por Huaisang, que tan dañado quedo, ¡¿Que tal si no lo dejaba acercarse nunca mas?!.  -Guangyao, debes ayudarme a acercarme a Huaisang-.</p><p>Meng Yao sonrió, pero en su mente solo pudo pensar, ¿En que demonios pensaba el Nie?, acaso creía que desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Huaisang. Y no había que malentender, realmente odiaba ver al menor así, pero el ser en quien confiaba lo hacia sentir bien de cierta forma. Aunque sabia que para la recuperación necesitaría acercarse a alfas de nuevo, y el mejor para ello sería el alfa que lo marcó, aún no creía que fuera el momento y en lo profundo de su corazon esperaba que así fuera aunque sea por un poco más.</p><p>-Dale tiempo, aún esta muy alterado, aún no acepta que me aleje a más de donde escucha mi voz, solo... se paciente- dijo Guangyao. </p><p>Mingjue se fue con la cabeza completamente confusa, por ahora debería preocuparse  por los Wen, pero la situación con su omega no lo dejaba tranquilo, además, temía que Guangyao fuera llamado a la secta Jin, y no pudiera detener a su medio hermano de irse con él. Toda la noche su corazón no dejó de doler ni un poco. ¿Que podría hacer para ganar la confianza del otro de nuevo?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Pesadilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiang cheng se acerco inmediatamente a ver el estado de wei ying, cuando de repente todo se volvió negro. Wuxian le colocó una aguja en la frente, era una técnica que Wen Ning le enseñó  anteriormente, Jiang Cheng se puso en peligro por su culpa y era algo que no permitiríay esta era la única forma de evitarlo.</p><p>Además lo querian a él, no habia necesidad  de poner en riesgo a nadie más. Entonces escucho sonidos de unos arbustos, de el salió un joven discípulo que vio todo y se encontraba confundido.</p><p>-¿Que haces aqui?- Dijo Wei Ying, el otro temeroso dijo - El líder de secta me envío a matener a sus hijos lejos de la secta-. Wuxian lo miró confuso, pero supo que era la oportunidad de alejar a Jiang Cheng de ahí - Llevatelo, llevalo a la secta Lanling Jin, encuentra a mi shij...., con Jiang Yanli, ¡Y no le quite esa aguja hasta que llegues ahí!- el otro tomo al futuro líder de secta, listo para irse en su espado, pero volteo y le dijo - Pe pe ro usted también debe venir-. Wei Wuxian lo vio y dijo -¿Acaso no te dijo que fueras por sus hijos?, yo no lo soy, vete rápido que nadie te vea, y cubranse con ropa nueva en cuanto puedan.-</p><p>Apenas vio los vió partir, Wei Ying corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso, pero su cansancio no le permitió ir rápido como hubiera podido correr antes. Entre más se acercaba todo se volvia más rojo, su corazón se acelaraba. Al llegar vió todo destrozado, se negaba a aceptar lo que observaba. No había batalla ya, pero no quería aceptar que llegó tarde.</p><p>Desesperado corrió ocultandose. Cada lugar que iba solo encontraba muerte, nervioso a cada paso al no ver al tio Jiang, y Madam Yu. Su corazón palpitaba más y más. Entonces vio algo a la lejania, los que parecían ser los líder de la secta, abatidos en el suelo, rodeados por gente con traje blanco con rojo. Su mente escuchó la voz de Madam Yu diciendole que cuidara a su nieto, lágrimas corrieron, y entonces se pregunto que demonios hacia ahí, debía huir, ahora. Pero cuando comenzó a correr de vuelta al bosque de repente una fuerza lo tiró al suelo, la fuerza del golpe lo empezó a ver oscuró. -Lo tenemos..- escuchó mientras perdía la conciencia.</p><p>Wuxian despertó siendo arastrado, confusó vio como dos personas lo llevaban del brazo.  Miró al rededor y parecía ser Yiling, pasó un tiempo más. Entonces escuchó la voz más desagradable de todas a la lejanía, pero no tenía fuerza de huir.</p><p>-Te traemos  un regalo jefe- dijo uno de los hombres, mientras lo arrojaban al suelo. -¡Porfin!, como pudieron tardar tanto, solo es un omega- dijo Wen Chao, Wei sentía nauseas solo de escuchar su voz, y sus palabras, pero se encontraba rodeado, el otro continuó -No aguanto las ganas de hacerte mio- dijo mientras le jalaba del cuello de su túnica exterior.</p><p>Entonces vió la mordida en su cuello. Wen Chao enfureció en el momento -¡Maldito omega! ya estas sucio, aggg tanto para un omega que ya perdió el valor. Mataré a ese maldito Jiang por tomar lo mio-. Wuxian respondió -¿tuyo?, dejame reir, pensé que fui claro en la carta en que te rechace-.</p><p>Wen Chao lo acercó para golpearlo entonces lo olio, -No te basta con ser un sucio omega, si no que hasta estas preñado.- Los ojos de Wei Ying se abrieron de par en par, quiza si hubiera escuchado más en la clase en Gusu, sabría que el olor de un omega embarazado se volvía más dulce. </p><p>El Wen tomo su espada y dijo - Mataré a ese bastardo como a su padre y te haré mio-. Dos hombres sostuvieron a Wei Ying que peleaba con mayor fuerza. Pero Wen Chao apunto la espada a su viente, entonces cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo una luz blanca los encegueció.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Solo recuerda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las noticias de Yummeng frenaron. Solo quedaba prepararse para la guerra. Mingjue sabía que esa era su responsabilidad, pero la idea de que Huaisang no estuviera cerca no lo dejaba un segundo.</p><p>Poco a poco fue pensando como podría acercarse a él antes de partir al campo de batalla. No había formar de retrasar nada. Cada día contaba, y todos los frentes debían partir al unisono.</p><p>Guangyao le informó que porfin acepto dejarlo ir, pero no quería salir de su habitación. Él y su extraño acompañante partieron a Lanling jin a petición del líder de secta. Era su oportunidad, pero el tener solo un día o dos para acercarse a él, era básicamente un 50 50 de fracasar o no.</p><p>Esa noche no podía dormir, inquieto sin encontrar respuesta. Cuando concilió el sueño <em>se vio en un pasto viendo a la lejania un pequeño niño sollozando. Era Huaisang, llegó cerca de él y le preguntó -¿Que haces ahí llorando? si nuestro padre te ve te regañará por ser débil-, el menor intentó guardar sus lágrimas, pero parecía que esas palabras lo herian aún más. Después se vió caminando, vió como la madre de su medio hermano iba hablando con una sirvienta de como su pobre hijo, estaba muy triste porque no mejoraba en su tiro con arco, que era lo único donde su gege lo había alabado alguna vez. Sintió un gran remordimiento, así que le dibujo un abanico. Mingjue nunca fue bueno con cuestiones artísticas, pero sabía que era lo que más le gustaba al otro. Fue hacía el menor y le dió el abanico mientras una dulce sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. </em></p><p>Entonces despertó. Quiza esa era la respuesta, claro este era un asunto aún más grave, pero definitivamente una ofrenda de paz, sería adecuada para un acercamiento. Con todo su esfuerzo, dibujó un abanico y escribió Mi todo. </p><p>Se acercó a la habitación del otro, y abrió sin más, solo para ver al menor recostado abrazandose, sollozando. El solo verlo le rompió el corazon. Cuando Huaisang vió a su hermano, temeroso compusó su postura y se pegó a la pared, -Por porfavor vete, ¿Que haces aqui?-. Mingjue lo observó, y le pareció extraña su reacción, el primer día no lo observó por ser de noche, pero ahora pudo verlo. Era un rostro que ponía cuando ocultaba algo, pero también de una terrible tristeza en sus ojos.</p><p>Sin embargo el mayor no se movió y dijo -No me iré, quiero disculparme por no protegerte como era mi deber.- Se acercó a el otro sin importar el temblor del menor, y le dió la pequeña caja, y emitió feromonas para tranquilizar a su omega.</p><p>Pero al abrir la caja, Huaisang comenzó a llorar sonoramente. Había algo mal, esto no era como su sueño más. Entonces el menor le dijo entre sollozos -Yo.. yo soy el que debería disculparse, ... soy un mal omega... por mi debilidad perdí a nuestro bebé-.</p><p>Mingjue, no entendía porque el otro se disculpaba, vivió una horrible situación, no había sentido que se sintiera culpable de alguna forma. Lo abrazó, e intentó calmarlo con su olor. -No es tu culpa, jamás te culpes por algo así, nunca más. Siempre podemos volver a intenar, y tu siempre serás mi todo.-</p><p>Suaves besos llenaron el rostro del menor, como buscando reemplazar cada lagrima por amor. -Te daré otro bebé- dijo Huaisang mientras se subía a su medio hermano, Mingjue sabía que era muy probable que no fuera posible, ya que su cuerpo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de la perdida. Pero la guerra se aproximaba y no sabia en que momento podría estar cerca de él así, además que quizá ayudaria al otro a sentirse mejor. </p><p>Con un movimiento Mingjue cambió la posición y le dijo suavemente, -Si te duele dime, puede que estes lastimado-. Suaves besos en sus labios aparecieron, lentas caricias, quitando cada prenda con sumo cuidado, como si el otro fuera de cristal.</p><p>Fue preparandolo más lentamente, y con ayuda de lubricante, y casi temerosamente entró en el menor, viendo cada reacción, por si el otro intentaba ocultar alguna clase de dolor. Le hizó el amor lenta y profundamente, tomando todo el tiempo a él y solo a él, disfrutando cada segundo. Cuando ambos acabaron, el menor se acurrucó en su brazos, y le dijo -te amo da gege, no te defraudaré- mientras le daba una gran sonrisa, Mingjue adoro ver esa sonrisa luego de tantos días grises, pero lo que dijó el otro le preocupaba -No importa que pase, nunca lo harás-. Como si un pesó se fuera de sus hombros Huaisang quedó dormido sin más.</p><p>---</p><p>Guangyao iba con su medio hermano camino a la secta de su padre, no era algo que buscará, pero se lo prometió a Mo, el joven parecía perico una vez que dejaron a los Nie. Le parecía extrañamente tierno, en especial su falta de talento en el maquillaje que tanto adoraba hacer.</p><p>Meng Yao se había enterado que Huaisang perdió a su bebé antes de partir. Lo había supuesto, dado que dicha noche, si bien todo estaba llenó de sangre, la túnica del Nie en la parte inferior estaba especialmente húmeda mientras lo cargaba de regreso. Además que su olor había vuelto a la normalidad. Cuando lo habló con el, ambos confirmaron las dudas mutuas de que eso es lo que había pasado, aunque era dificil de decir por el poco tiempo.</p><p>Con la guerra avecinandose quiza inclusó fallecia el líder de secta Nie, al fin y al cabo sería un objetivo, e incluso podría poner alguna situación que favoreciera a ello.</p><p>Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el menor, que le dijo -¿Podrias maquillarme adecuadamente? quiero impresionar a mi padre- dijo nerviosamente. Ciertamente casi llegaban, así que Guangyao respondió -A mi me parece que luces bien así, pero por supuesto que te ayudare a mejorarlo-.</p><p>Mo Xuanyu estuvo nervioso de inicio a fin, por la cercanía del otro. Al acabar Guanyao porfin pudo ver un vistazo general, quedando atónito ante lo hermoso que veía el joven, casi como si no pudiera apartar la vista -Definitivamente serás el omega más bello de toda la secta-. Mo se sonrojo inmediatamente, pero Menga Yao estaba sumamente tenso, definitivamente esto no había sido una buena idea considerando al asqueroso de su padre. Quiza no tendría que pelear solo contra los Wen.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sentimientos encontrados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Ying sintió dolor en su vientre, su corazon se detuvo por un segundo, lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero el filo no se introdujo en él, entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Wen Chao saltando hacía atrás y un soldado siendo asesinado por una espada. Era Bichen, volteó para ver a Lan Zhan, nunca ni con sus peores travesuras lo había visto con un ceño tan molesto, y un instinto asesino tan grande.</p><p>Inmediatamente se despavilo, y aprovechó para deshacerse del agarre de los que lo sostenian. Intento quitarse del camino pero continuaba sumamente débil. Wangji peleaba contra varios, y se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarlo, pero a pesar de ello parecía impulsado por una fuerza sobrenatural e iba aventajando la pelea, llenando el suelo de rojo.</p><p>Un momento de descuido en una pelea así es suficiente para la desgracia. Cuando Wuxian volteó el puño de Wen Zhuliu se acercaba él, logrando esquivarlo, pero quedando a la orilla del barranco, donde Wen Chao aprovechó y lo pateó inmediatamente. Para Wei Ying todo se volvía oscuro mientras caía, y solo quedaba la firme convicción de venganza, pero sobre ello de proteger a su cachorro.</p><p>Lan Zhan volteó solo para ver como Wuxian caía fuera de su poder de salvarlo, aprovechando la distracción Wen Chao con Zhuliu, y los pocos que aún podían correr huyeron inmediatamente. Wangji no sabía si quiera si Wei Ying había sobrevivido, a la caida, pero si lo hizo, estaría herido. El bajar a ese lugar era prácticamente un suicidio, rápidamente fue a un pueblo cercano en busca de algún cultivador que lo ayudase.</p><p>Tras buscar, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a ir en esa misión, ni por todas las monedas del mundo. Sin tiempo para ir a Gusu, volvió inmediatamente, iría sin importar que. Cuando llegó al barranco quedo impactado. Wei Ying estaba ahí de pie, con la mirada perdida irradiando una fuerte energía de resentimiento.</p><p>Al verlo, se Wuxian se sintió libre por primera vez de desahogarse en todo este tiempo. Cayó de rodillas, y empezó amargamente. LanZhan nunca fue bueno con el contacto físico o dando palabras de aliento. Pero al verlo ahí, corrió a abrazarlo inmediatamente. -Lan Zhan, mi bebé, no se si mi bebé esta bien yo yo - Empezó a sollozar, y Wangji tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería protegerlo a toda costa, pero el saber que cargaba en su vientre el hijo de otro que no era él lo lastimaba también profundamente, más sabiendo que para el bienestar del omega debía procurar salvarlo.</p><p>Lanzhan tomo en sus brazos a Wuxian, y subió a su espada, y se dirigió a Gusu, sabía que no eran tan buenos médicos, como los hermanos Wen, pero ir al territorio enemigo en esta situación no era opción. Wei Ying no decía una palabra, y eso lo preocupaba cada segundo más. Entonces se retorció como si sintiera un gran dolor -¡¿Que pasa?!-, dijo el Lan, -Mi marca, mi marca duele, necesito ir a salvar a A-cheng-. Wangji solo respondió -No-, pero finalmente agregó -Necesitamos salvarte a ti... y al cachorro primero-.</p><p>Al escuchar lo primero Wuxian estaba a punto de refutar, pero lo que decía Lan Zhan era cierto, pero no podía evitar que su corazón temiera más y más. -Vamos con Wen Qing por favor, es más cerca, creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, para nadie-, sin poder decir más que un Mmn se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar esperando no ser encontrados por nadie más en su camino.</p><p>----</p><p>El joven disipulo de Yummeng se alojo una noche en un pueblo cercano. Donde como le indicaron compro nueva ropa para él y el próximo líder de secta para pasar desapercibidos. Pero al intentar quitar la túnica superior quitó involuntariamente la aguja en la frente del otro, quien despertó al instante.</p><p>-¡A-Ying!- gritó inmediatamente, para luego ver a su alrededor sin saber donde estaba. Su corazón dolía mucho, su omega estaba en peligro, mucho peligro.</p><p>-¡¿Quién eres tu?! como llegue aquí, donde esta A-Ying- el otro se puso nervioso pero contesto a su líder inmediatamente -So soy un discipulo de yummeng, tu padre me envió a alejarte de la secta, y el joven maestro Wuxian, el el me dijo que te llevará lejos, y que no te quitará la aguja hasta llegar con su respetable hermana, pero lo lo tiré sin querer-.</p><p>-¡A donde fue Wei Wuxian!- , -No se, volvió a la secta, pero he escuchado que ya no quedo nada-.</p><p>Furioso, preocupado, triste salió Jiang Cheng rápidamente de la posada. Se dirigió a la secta solo para encontrar un paraje horrible. Los cuerpos ya habían sido removidos, pero la destrucción, y la sangre aún reinaban el ambiete. Al no ver rastro de sus padres sintió su corazón hacerse pequeño. Pero no podía deternerse por el dolor, encontró un joven que le dijo que creyó ver a quien describía siendo arrastrado aparentemente hacía Yiling.</p><p>Apenas se dirigía hacía allá, cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca. Uno de los sobrevivientes de la lucha con Lan Zhan lo interceptó y llamó inmediatamente a Wen Chao. La guerra había iniciado y siempre era bueno tener un rehén importante, además merecía sufrir por robar a su omega.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Guerra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando despertó Huaisang no había nadie a su lado, sabía la razón, pero hubiera querido que la burburja en la que se envolvió la noche anterior durara más. Necesitaba ser reconfortado un poco más, ya que no podía evitar recriminarse el haber perdido a bebé, y aún sabiendo que era dificil el quedar preñado tan pronto, no podía evitar sentirse mal de igual forma si no lo lograba. Sentía que había fallado en lo único que podía dar a la secta, un heredero en estos dificiles momentos.</p><p>Se vistió rapidamente, y salió. No pensaba ser dejado atrás. Se alistó con el grupo de omegas encargados de los alimentos listo para partir, hasta que Mingjue lo vió. Lo tomó del brazo y lo alejo un poco a donde no los escucharan.</p><p>-¿Que haces?, no te dejaré ir es peligroso- dijo el mayor en tono serio -Debo ir, o acaso olvidas que yo también soy hijo del ex líder de secta, si algo te pasa yo debo tomar el mando- dijo Huaisang, aunque la mera idea de que eso sucediera le revolvia el estomago.</p><p>Mingjue no sabía que debía hacer, efectivamente debía acudir la pelea, y preferiría tenerlo cerca luego de lo acontecido, pero era muy peligro. Aunque que sitio no sería peligroso en esta situación.</p><p>-Iras, pero no combatiras, y habrá algunos betas encargados de tu protección.- Huaisang asintió, sigilosamente le dio un pequeño beso. Entonces se separaron una vez más. El menor hizo lo posible para ocultar el gran temor que sentía, pero era la única forma de lograr sus cometidos y proteger a los que apreciaba.</p><p>...</p><p>Los grupos eran extensos, por lo que la distancia entre ambos era grande, y no dejó "algunos" betas, le dejó todo un grupo a su "mando", más bien para protegerlo, no sabía si sentirse halagado, o regañar al otro por desperdiciar personas en un momento así. Sabía que al cubrirlo, podría preocuparse en lo que debía, así que Huaisang aprovecharía a su grupo como le conveniese, y sabía que haría.</p><p>"Atacaría" al territorio de Wen Qing y su hermano, para tomar a ellos y su gente a un lugar seguro en lo que sucedía la guerra. Incluso si sucedía lo peor podían fingir que fueron aprisionados y volver con los Wen. Sabía que era lo correcto para subsanar todo lo que habían hecho por él. Solo rezaba que su hermano no notara su ausencia hasta que todo se hubiera realizado adecuadamente.</p><p>Huaisang llegó disfrazado de una linda cultivadora para pasar desapercibido, no era dificil por su bello cuerpo y comportamientos que ya era afemidados. Al verlo Wen Ning casi se infarta. Tras charlar, todos coincidieron que el plan efectivamente era lo mejor considerando que se negaban rotundamente a participar en la guerra. Pero estaban preocupados por Jiang Cheng, porque tenian notiicas de que había sido capturado.</p><p>Cuando se disponian a hablar al respecto, Huaisang observó a un joven de blancas ropas que se acercaba con otro en sus brazos. Al ver que era Wuxian en sus brazos se tranquilizó, pero al ver su estado al acercarse más temió que sufriera la misma suerte que él.</p><p>Una vez descendió Wen Qing sin necesidad de más palabras lo trató. Y se dispusó a observar si su pequeño seguía en su vientre, era un embarazo reciente, un aborto era mas posible en esta etapa. Entonces se dispuso a analizar, y el silencio reino en la habitación que esperaba respuestas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Rescate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entonces Wen Qing dio su veredicto. Wuxian aun se encontraba embarazado, pero no podia decir más por el poco tiempo que lo llevaba, necesitaba descansar y alejarse de la energia de resentimiento. </p><p>Sin embargo, todos sabian que Wei ignoraria todas esas recomendaciones. Por lo que a todos les tomo por sorpresa su indecisión, pero despues de todo era una dificil incrucijada, podia salvar a su alfa o su bebé, incluso habia una oportunidad de ambos, pero sabia que la misión sería dificil. </p><p>Huaisang no pensó ver a su alegre amigo asi algun dia, no podia aceptarlo, y sin importar su posición y que posiblemente su hermano le rompería las piernas por esto si es que regresaba a salvo, debía ayudar a Wei Ying a salvar a Jiang Cheng.</p><p>-Yo te acompañare, con algunos de mis hombres, el resto se llevará a la gente de Wen Ning y Wen Qing a salvo a mi secta como acordamos- Dijo el Nie, Wei Ying conmovido abrazo a su amigo. Mientras Lan Zhan, se debatia entre que hacer, si Wei Wuxian no iba el definitivamente no ayudaria a la misión, pero sabia que eso era casi imposible. Esta situación lo molestaba demasiado, pero que más podia hacer que seguir al otro, con la esperanza de tener una oportunidad. -Vamos- dijo el Lan y todos se preparon para partir a donde los Wen indicaron estaban llevando a Jiang Cheng, con la esperanza de interceptarlos antes de llegar a Nightless City.</p><p>Lan Wangji cargo al omega durante el camino a pesar de su resistencia. Nie Huaisang pudo presentir que el Lan actuaba extraño, pero era simplemente indecifrable, con su rostro estoico. Pronto se acercaron a la ruta  por donde posiblemente estarian los Wen, y comenzaron ir aun mas sigilosamente, y dividirse por zonas, Huaisang fue junto a Lanzhan y Wei Ying, no quería que su amigo hiciera nada impulsivo, pero también sabia que Wangji seguramente era el mas fuerte de ahí.</p><p>Huaisang estaba muy tenso, de haber sabido que terminaria en este tipo de situaciones hubiera practicado mas el sable como dijo su hermano. Al pasar este pensamiento sintio cierto remordimiento por ocultar esto, pero sabia que si no lo hacia de esta forma no le permitiria ayudar a su amigo, como cuando se nego ir a ayudar a Yummeng.</p><p>Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Lan Zhan que lo detuvo con un brazo, y supo que significaba que estuviera atento y silencioso, podian divisar la entrada de una cueva, posiblemente habian descansado considerando lo inutil que era Wen Chao y que varios de sus hombres estaban heridos luego de la lucha con Wangji.</p><p>Wuxian bajo de los brazos de Lan Zhan. Todos pudieron sentir la energía proveniente de él tomando sorpresa a los dos que lo acompañaban que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo. Un brillo inhumano estaba en sus ojos, como si la furia y el resentimiento tomara poder de todo su cuerpo.</p><p>Entonces Huaisang observó más detalladamente, vio Jiang Cheng amarrado, visiblemente golpeado y arrastrado inconciente tirado a un lado de la entrada de la cueva. No le sorprendia que Wuxian tuviera esa reacción, pero definitivamente nunca habia visto algo así en su vida, no había tiempo de preguntar a Wangji que había sucedido antes con su amigo. Un silbido le helo la sangre, cadaveres feroces comenzaron a acercarse, estaba listo para contratacarlos, cuando Lan Zhan le advirtio -El los trajo-. A pesar de saberlo, Wangji no lucia ni un poco aliviado por ese hecho, no queria ver Wuxian de esta forma, pero sabia que no habia forma de detenerlo en este punto.</p><p>Los soldados Wen salieron por el ruido, solo para ver a Wuxian caminando hacia ellos -Sucio omega como es que estas aqui....- Se vieron acallados a ver a Lanzhan salir, recordando la pelea que tuvieron anteriormente, sin pensar que la verdadera amenaza era el omega que habian insultado. Un cadaver feroz lo mordio en el cuello, el otro soldado, inmediatamente noto que había algo mal, cada vez había más y más. -Señor Wen Chao, debemos irnos ya, corra- dijo el soldado. -¿De que estas hablando?..- pero no hubo respuesta más que el sonido de sangre chorreando.</p><p>Al salir Wen Chao con Zhuliu, y otros tres soldados que se les habian unido, se encontraron con una horrible escena. Wei Wuxian con una mirada asesina, rodeados todos de cadaveres feroces, un soldado siendo devorado por uno de ellos, y otro aun con un sable cortando su cuello, y Hanguang-Jun cargando a su rehen.</p><p>-¡Protejanme!- dijo Wen Chao, en un intento de huir. Los tres soldados fueron tras Wuxian, pero Zhuliu fue contra Lan Zhan que tenia las manos ocupadas, sabía que si recuperaba a Jiang Cheng, no tendrian más opcion que rendirse. Pero justo cuando lanzo su ataque tuvo que retraer su mano, al ser casi cortada por un sable. Huaisang nunca fue una amenaza, por ello no lo considero si quiera, pero parecia poseido.</p><p>El miedo llevaba a usar sus instintos, esto estaba intensificado por el trauma de cuando fue atacado, era como si peleara por su propia vida, y además desatará todo el odio que guardo desde ese día. Pero Lanzhan sabía que era un estado que no duraria mucho, para ninguno de los omegas, esto los sobrexigia, y sabía que no durarian demasiado. -Refuerzos, no hay que dejar ir al bastardo- dijo Huaisang, Lanzhan respondio con un simple Mnn, se alejo rapidamente.</p><p>Debia deshacerse de Jiang Cheng primero y encontrar ayuda justo a tiempo para cuando la fuerza de los omegas cediera. Pero estaban muy cerca de territorio enemigo como para lanzar una bengala. Era una pelea contra tiempo y el inutil alfa en sus brazos no mostraba señal de despertar, ¿si su omega debia defenderlo, acaso se podia llamar alfa realmente?, pero en este punto no importaba su desprecio hacia él, no había mas opción.</p><p>Zhuliu chasqueo su lengua al ver su opción ir, siendo bloqueado por ese inutil omega. Molesto comenzó a pelear contra el, realmente. Mientras Wuxian controlaba sus cadaveres, para evitar que Wen Chao huyera, pero tambien intentando defenderse, era sumanete desgastante, e impruductivo, pero logró detenerlo. Wen Chao furioso al verse rodeado, se unio atacarlo con furia, no tenía a Suibian así que si se acercaban demasiado estaba acabado,  un cadaver porfin venció a uno, pero el ataque del resto era incesante, no había usado la cultivación demoniaca antes y su control aun era deficiente.</p><p>Por otro Zhuliu definitivamente era el mejor de todos los Wen ahi presentes, y a pesar de estar llevandose al limite Huaisang fue siendo sobrepasado cada vez más, entre más perdia fuerza. Entonces Zhuliu utilizó su golpe derrite nucleos, y si bien logro esquivarlo solo pudo escuchar el tronido de su brazo al ser fracturado. El Nie nunca fue bueno soportando el dolor, pero no podia dudar, despues de todo, ahora alguien lo esperaba, y queria darle ese dolor. Pero sus fuerzas llegaban al limite. </p><p>Llego el punto donde ambos omegas fueron sobrepasados. Wuxian empezó a perder el control y los soldados y Wen Chao  se acercaron demasiado, entonces un brillo blanco llegó, Wen Chao puso a un soldado que recibio la estocada por él. Wangji había vuelto a tiempo, dejó a Jiang Cheng al primer cultivador que acompañaba al Nie, y le dijo que lo llevará lejos y diera la voz al resto de ayudar. </p><p>Wuxian fue tras Wen Chao inmediatamente, Wangji cubrió su espalda matando al ultimo soldado Wen, y se disponia a seguir al omega, cuando escucho un crujido de huesos, Huaisang había caido al suelo con una pierna herida, y el Lan reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar que le dieran un golpe final. Zhuliu  encontró a alguien superior a él, pero no había forma de huir. Despues de pelear un tiempo Bichen atraveso el pecho del otro.</p><p>Cuando llegaron los cultivadores Nie, encontraron un escenario sangriento, pero lo que más le helo la sangre fue ver a su joven amo tirado y herido, quiza no habian muerto en esta misión, pero seguro lo harian cuando Mingjue viera la condición de su hermano.</p><p>Despues de que Wuxian regreso, lo único que quedo de Wen Chao fue su asquerosa cabeza, como señal para los Wen.  Inmediatamente busco a su alfa desesperado, -¡¿Como esta?!- pregunto inmediatamente, -No lo hemos podido hacer despertar- dijo un cultivador Nie, y el corazon de Wei Ying se comenzó a sumir en una profunda tristeza.</p><p>-Debemos volver ya, es peligroso aqui, seguro Wen Qing lo despertará inmediatamente- dijo Huaisang, que era inmovilizado por sus cultivadores para el viaje. -Perdon por esto- dijo Wuxian. -Despues de tantas amenzas creo algun dia si debia romperme la pierna-, dijo el Nie, logrando sacar una sonrisa de su amigo. Mientras su amigo pudiera seguir sonriendo sabia que habia valido la pena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Reencuentros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde el inicio de la guerra Nie Mingjue estaba demasiado ocupado, multiples emboscadas sucedian, y esta casi seguro que había alguien que daba sus posiciones. Sin embargo, él era un exelente estratega y soldado, y ningun encuentro le había movido un cabello.</p><p>Por más extraño que pareciera, lo único que lo lastimaba en este tiempo era el no poder ver a su omega, aunque fuera un corto tiempo desde que todo empezó. Sin poder soportarlo más pidió su presencia, solo para descubrir que nadie sabía de su ubicación ni de los betas que debían protegerlo en su ausencia.</p><p>Realmente no quería dejar el frente, pero esta situación lo estaba poniendo tenso. Entonces sintió de nuevo esa horrible sensación de deseperación, su omega corria peligro, y no tenía idea de donde podia estar.</p><p>Quería salir y buscarlo, pero no podia ausentarse varios dias buscandolo, cuando se le necesitaba en el frente. Entonces como un milagro uno de sus hombres le informo que las personas a cargo de la protección de su medio hermano habia regresado a la secta llevando unos prisioneros.</p><p>La situación sonaba sumamente extraña, y sin importar nada fue de regreso a la secta. ¿Que era más importante que el proteger los intereses de la secta? ¿Desde cuando eran tan cercanos los medios hermanos?, voces y voces comenzaron a sonar en su ausencia.</p><p>Mingjue llegó rapidamente, solo para encontrarse con un grupo de betas que parecieran haber visto un muerto a su llegada. Al ver a los "prisioneros", inmediatamente supo que todo fue idea de su hermano para salvar a sus amigos, y despues discutirian ese asunto, pero Huaisang no estaba en ningun lado.</p><p>Los temerosos betas dijeron que desconocian su paradero y solo siguieron ordenes. Si no necesitaran hombres por los tiempos de guerra no hubiera dudado en darles una lección que no olvidarian. Entonces uno señalo que diviso a la otra parte del grupo regresando. Cuando Mingjue observó, había dos tres personas siendo cargadas. Su corazón se aceleró y fue inmediatamente a su encuentro.</p><p>Ignorando al resto sus ojos solo iban en busca del menor, solo para encontrarlo siendo cargado con un brazo y una pierna inmovilizadas e inconciente. Se quedo petrificado, ¿Acaso había sido herido de gravedad?. Wuxian bajo del agarre de Lan Zhan con dificultad, y realizó una reverencia hacía Mingjue. </p><p>-Estimado lider de secta, todo esto es mi responsabilidad y pido disculpas por ello. Su hermano me ofreció ayuda para rescatar a Jiang Wan Yin, y resulto herido, me...- fue cortado por el Nie que se encontraba desesperado por saber la situación de su amado. -¡¿Que le paso?! ¡Porque no responde!- todos se estremecieron ante la furia de Mingjue, pero Wuxian sin dar un paso atras ni quitar su reverencia respondió -Combatió con Wen Zhuliu, y su pierna y brazo resultaron rotos. Le estaba costando bastante soportar el dolor, por lo que lo dormi con una tecnica que me enseñaron los hermanos Wen-</p><p>Mingjue no sabía si hablaban de su hermano porque nada de lo que decian parecía tener sentido, pero sobre todo, quien en su sano juicio dejó de su pequeño omega pelear con tan terrible rival, lanzo una mirada asesina a los "protectores" de su hermano que se preparaban para lo peor. -¿Porque demonios nadie lo ayudo?- todos los betas quedaron silenciosos, pero Wangji realizó una reverencia inesperadamente y dijo -El ataco más rapido, y tuve que sacar al proximo líder Jiang, y traer al resto- </p><p>¿Ataco más rapido? ¿Mas rapido que HanGuangJun? Su cabeza comenzó a doler, su pequeño y dulce hermano, era incapaz de hacer algo así, es más dudaba que aun recordara como usar sable, pero ciertamente lo llevaba atado a su cintura como nunca hizo. -¡Llevenlos adentro ahora!- Los encargados de cargarlo aceleraron el paso, mientras Wei Ying aprovechó el haber sido liberado para no separarse de su alfa aún inconciente.</p><p>Los hermanos Wen se sorprendieron al ver un molesto Mingjue ordenandoles que trataran a su hermano y al joven Jiang en ese mismo instante. A pesar de que Wen Qing tenía mucho caracter y normalmente se hubiera opuesto, no podía darse el lujo de molestar al lider de donde fueron acogidos sin consentimiento de este.</p><p>Al llegar despertaron a Huaisang, que estaba confuso, pero que al igual que sus hombres, parecía que vió un fantasma al ver a su hermano sumamente molesto. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, sintió un gran dolor al estar Wen Qing palpando su brazo y pierna herida para saber como proceder. Al verlo ahí Mingjue sintió un gran dolor, pero aun no podia darse el lujo de que todos vieran su reacción, despues de todo aun no sabía proceder al respecto de hacer publico que Huaisang era su omega ahora.</p><p>Despues de gritos y lagrimas que parecieron una total tortura para ambos Nie, sus huesos fueron acomodados para que pudieran curarse adecuadamente e inmovilizaron completamente  indicandole que debía evitar moverse por un tiempo en lo que empezaba crearse el callo oseo.</p><p>Cuando porfin fueron dejados a solas, Huaisang estaba pensando como argumentar sobre el porque de todos sus actos. Pero en cambio recibió un suave abrazo. -No vuelvas a hacer algo así. No quiero verte herido de nuevo. Si tu no hubieras regresado yo...-. Huaisang correspondió el abrazo con su brazo sano, y dijo -Si no fuera por ti, quiza no hubiera regresado- un suave beso aterrizó en los labios del menor -En cuanto puedas moverte te llevaré cerca de mi. Por favor deja de huir-. Con el calor de su alfa porfin pudo sentirse tranquilo, y pronto ambos cayeron abrazados en un profundo sueño.</p><p>---</p><p>Wei Wuxian  dormía con su cabeza recostada en la cama de Jiang Cheng. Wen Qing le indicó que posiblemente le dieron algo para que dirmiera y dejara de luchar, lo que seguramente los atraso. Trato todas las heridas, pero no había mas que esperar para que los golpes sanaran, y que despertara para saber si se encontraba totalmente bien. Después de tranquilizarse un poco ante estas noticias pudo descansar, pero sin separarse de su alfa.</p><p>Wangji solo miraba expectante toda la escena, sin que nadie pudiera ver lo molesto y decepcionado qie estaba. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, realmente esperaba que el otro no despertará, porque sinceramente no era capaz de hacer algo contra él porque sus principios no se lo permitían, y solo podía esperar un milagro por intervención externa.</p><p>Cuando vio a Wei Ying profundamente dormido en tan incomoda posición decidió cargarlo para moverlo a un lugar donde se recostara.</p><p>Entonces lo cargo estilo princesa, con absoluto cuidado, pero terminar de alzarse, no pudo evitar ver el hermoso rostro del otro. Sus largas pestañas y sus rosados labios con una ligera separación que lo tentaban mas y mas. Sin pensarlo lo beso sin poder contener su prohibido deseo.</p><p>Jiang Cheng despertó aturdido y sumamente adolorido, solo para encontrar la escena de su omegaven brazos del segundo hermano Lan, y al ver su brazo caido y sin fuerza supo que Wei Wuxian no estaba despierto.</p><p>-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Quita las manos de él! - estepo el Jiang mientras activaba zidian inconscientemente. Wei Ying despertó sobresaltado por el grito y separó al otro de su rostro, mas no pudo desprenderse de su agarre por lo que no cayó al suelo. - ¿Lan Zhan? - dijo Wuxian con una mirada extraña, como si hubiera sido terriblemente traicionado por alguien de quien nunca lo espero.</p><p>Wangji lo bajo y salió corriendo de ahí. Wei Ying a pesar de estar aturdido lo ignoró. Lo único que importaba es que Jiang Cheng estaba despierto y tras tremendo grito supo que mantenía su carácter. Con lágrimas en sus ojos pero también una gran sonrisa lo abrazo.</p><p>El otro a pesar del dolor le correspondió con un posesivo abrazo como si temiera que el otro volviera a arrebatarselo. - No te vuelvas a ir así, tu y mi hermana son lo único que me queda- dijo Jiang Cheng al otro sin poder contenerse al recordar la horrible vista de Yummeng.</p><p>-Siempre estaré a tu lado. Reconstruiremos Yummeng juntos. Debemos buscar a shijie cuanto antes....y también tienes a nuestros futuros bebés- el de morado abrió los ojos de par en par, su cria seguian viva gracias a su fuerte omega, pero el uso del plural lo tomo por sorpresa, por lo que volteo a ver al otro con la duda esn el rostro - Wen Qing dijo que por el tamaño lo más seguro es que sean dos, y que lleve preñado desde la primera vez. ¡Seremos papás! Y a este paso repoblaremos Yummeng hehe- dijo A-Xian con una bella sonrisa que iluminaba todo, con su felicidad a su lado podría sobrevivir a cualquier prueba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Caos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingjue volvió al dia siguiente al frente, llevando a los inutiles betas que no protegieron a su hermano, cuyo castigo sería ser la primera linea, si debian ser herido o muertos, que valiera la pena para su gente.</p><p>Huaisang rogo por recibir un poco de amor antes de que se fuera su alfa, pero este se negó debido a que debía dejar sanar sus lesiones. A este paso nunca tendría una cria de nuevo, y aunque era muy feliz por los bebés de su amigo Wuxian, lo poninan aún más ansioso, porque sabía que no podia ser tan fuerte como él.</p><p>Tres días después se fueron Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng, a recobrar las fuerzas que quedaban de Yummeng y unirse al frente con los de la secta Gusu Lan. Aunque la idea molestó mucho a Jiang Cheng, la verdad desconocia que había sucedido, pero esa noche que llegaron, Lan Wangji se fue en medio de la noche. Solo esperaba queno hubiera más problemas en el frente.</p><p>Pronto se quedo solo, y eso no lo ayudaba para nada, pero vaya que eso hizo incrementar su colección de abanicos. Paso un mes, y su herida había sanado lo suficiente para trasladarse con ayuda sin volver a lastimarse, y Mingjue pidió inmediatamente que fuera con él. Lo extrañaba como no tenía idea, pero estaba muy preocupado, porque su celo no había regresado desde lo sucedido, y lo ponia aun más nervioso, no quería decepcionarlo.</p><p>Listo por ser recogido se sorprendió al ver a Guangyao acompañado del joven Mo ahora ambos vestidos con ropajes amarillos de la secta Lanling Jin. Feliz de poder porfin a un amigo partió. sería un camino de dos días, porque no querian arriesgarse demasiado en la noche. </p><p>Al parecer GuangShan había recibido ha Meng Yao como su hijo prodigo, y al ir junto al omega se vió obligado a aceptarlo también. Aunque ahora lo acompañaba a todos lados porque temía de los pensamientos lacivos del otro, que no perdió la oportunidad de expresar mil y un halagos a su belleza.</p><p>Una vez llegada la noche, se dispusieron a descansar en el bosque. Guangyao quedo dormido inmediatamente, realmente había estado bastante ocupado en el frente, además que desaparecia constantamente. Mientras los omegas se quedaron silenciosos viendo el pequeño fuego que hicieron. Era algo realmente incomodo, Huaisang podia jurar que no le agradaba a  Mo Xuanyu, por lo que le tomo por sorpresa cuando luego de mil siglos le dirigió la palabra.</p><p>-¿Estas interesado... romanticamente en Guagyao?- Nunca le hablaba, pero cuando lo hizo vaya que fue directo. -Ambos tuvimos, una pequeña historia, pero actualmente pertenezco a otro alfa, asi que no te preocupes por ello-, el otro le dió una extraña mirada y dijo con tono molesto -Entonces quiza deberías ser más claro-. Despues de eso nadie dijo nada más. Luego de poco tiempo desperto Guangyao, y le dijo a los omegas que ahora descansaran ellos.</p><p>Al día siguiente llegaron, y se sentía como un deja vu de aquel día que regresó a la secta luego de huir. En el frente no había mucho entretenimiento, así que las historias y teorias de un posible amorio entre los hermanos se esparció como fuego, con opiniones encontradas, si no estuvieran en esta situación, seguro esto ya hubiera explotado en su cara. </p><p>En cuanto Mingjue lo vió, sus ojos brillaron, y a pesar de querer ocultar su alegría, fue un recibimiento muy efusivo para lo que cualquiera esperaria de él. ¡Vaya que a el no le importaba que dijera el resto!, pero a él si, y su rostro se puso como tomate, y lo instó a que entrar a su tienda cuanto antes, por lo que los Jin se retiraron inmediatamente.</p><p>Una vez dentro de la tienda el mayor lo besó sin cuidado como si no lo hubiera visto en un mil años. -Da gege... me siento muy caliente... literalmente- Parecía que solo le basto ver a su alfa para entrar en celo. Olvidando toda la verguenza se preparó a estar con Mingjue cuando sonó una alarma. No podia creer que hubiera un ataque justo en ese momento.</p><p>Mingjue salió corriendo, dejando al pobre Huaisang muriendo de su celo ahí. Los Jin que estaban a punto de irse regresaron por la alarma. Corre protege la tienda de Huaisang, y ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima.</p><p>Guangyao solo le bastó llegar cerca de la cerca y percibió el dulce olor. Volteo a ver a Mo que tenía una oscura mirda sin saber porque. - Dale de tu medicina, debe calmarse para llevarlo lejos. Sera mejor que yo no me acerque por ahora-. Mo fue inmediatamente. Este definitivamente sería un día caotico.</p><p>La pelea fue intensa, cuando escuchó que gente logro entrar al campamento Mingjue corrió hacia su tienda sin pensarlo. Entonces se detuvo. Encontró a Guangyao hablando con uno de los Wen, que luego se fue hacia el lado contrario. ¿Que diablos estaba haciendo?. Quiza encontró a su dichoso espia.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Proclamación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingjue empujo a Guangyao al suelo con una patada - Tu hijo de puta, maldito traidor-. Despues de ser agarrado desaprevenido evito el siguiente golpe. -¡De que hablas!-, respondio el otro, - ¿De que hablo?, de lo que acabo de ver, sal de aqui antes de que te mate con mis propias manos, y llevate tu sombra-.</p><p>El Jin estaba sumamente enojado, pero que sentido tenia que discutir, no  es algo que fuera discutido fuera de su secta, además lo que dijese ¿Acaso se lo creeria? claro que no, al fin y al cabo el lo dijo para el era un "hijo de puta", estaba seguro que si no lo mataba era para que Huaisang no lo odiara. Lo cierto es que por ordenes de su padre fungia como un espia doble, dijo que el asesino del hijo mayor del lider Wen fue asesinado por Mingjue y que intento ayudar, no lograndolo. Se gano la confianza y obtenia valiosa informacion para la secta Lanling Jin que avanza precisamente. Mientras que daba ubicaciones poco relevantes de los Nie, de cuales Wen Ruohan buscaba venganza, si bien no le agradaba Mingjue, sabia que ninguno de esos ataques representaban nada para él. Era muy fuerte para su mala suerte y fortuna.</p><p>Sin decir más solo llamo a su hermano -Mo, sal ahora nos vamos-. El omega salio cerrando una pequeña botella de medicina, y al ver al mirada del otro alfa y el atuendo desaliñado de su medio hermano corrio tras de él. Ambos se fueron, llegado este punto, la misión habia fallado por una estupidez, y ahora probablemente nadie fuera de su padre y Lan Xichen creerian en él, así que decidió infiltrarse con los Wen, que sabia que recibirian a ambos. Aunque temía un poco por el bienestar de Mo.</p><p>Tras tranquilizarse un poco y oler el dulce aroma desvanecerse, entró a la habitación, donde Huaisang yacia profundamente dormido, tras el fuerte medicamento para controlar el celo. Una vez que ese problema termino, se disponia a salir a luchar de nuevo, cuando escucho que sus defensas se quebraban. Encargo a la tienda a cualquier soldado tras cerrarla y volvio a luchar, logrando hacerlos retroceder.</p><p>Sin embargo, su ejercito estaba visiblemente molesto. Habian tenido múltiples perdidas y casi toman el campamento porque el lider solo quería proteger a su inutil hermano menor. Los rumores se consolidaban más y más así como el disgusto entre la gente.</p><p>Huaisang despertó aturdido, entre su delirio en el celo escuchó varias cosas, sintiendo gran desesperacion por no poder a sus amigos, sabiendo que no habian hecho nada malo, solo lo protegieron y despistaron a los enemigos alentando la toma del lugar. Pero sabia que su hermano cuando tomaba una decision hacia oidos sordos a lo demás. Volteo a todos lados viendo que estaba solitario, su estomago rugia enormemente.</p><p>Salió y al parecer habían cambiado de sitio, no tenia ni idea de cuanto había dormido. Llendo hacia la zona de comida, la miradas lo atravesaban como dagas, el no entendía bien la razon pero lo suponia. Seguramente su hermano hizo al imprudente por él, aunque no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido. </p><p>Silencioso se formo procurando no mirar a nadie a los ojos. Murmullos llenaron los alrededores, que demonios les sucedia, son soldados, no señoras en un mercado. Iba mirando hacia el suelo porque no vio venir el golpe que lo tiró al suelo. Solto un grito de dolor por sus lesiones que aun le molestaban.</p><p>-¡Tu maldito zorro omega! Por tu culpa varios murieron por se un inútil. Vete y deja de distraer al lider de secta de su deber.- varios quedaron impactados, otros muchos apoyaron al otro. Huaisang se puso mas y mas nervioso, claro que queria huir, pero su pierna tenia un dolor aumentando.</p><p>-Además eres un maldito dramático solo fue un empujón. ¡¿Porque demonios no te vas ya?! - varios empezaron a gritar en apoyo. -No lo se, no lo se, en verdad no lo se- dijo temeroso al no ver reaccionar su pierna. - Maldito omega entonces te sacare de aqui por mi mismo-</p><p>Huaisang se encogió cubriendo su cabeza. Entonces un sonido corto el aire y un grito horrible sono. Abrio los ojos para ver un sangriento muñon a poca distancia de el. - ¡Quien se vuelva atrever a intentar tocarlo perdera la mano también!- dijo Mingjue que escucho los gritos de su omega y vino tan rápido como pudo.</p><p>El hombre se retorcía mientras estaba hincado, - ¡¿Y a quien le llamas débil?! El enfrentó a Wen Zhuliu y por estaba ya herido, no esperaba que un imbécil lo atacará por la la espalda. Estoy seguro que ninguno hubiera durado un segundo ante ese rival. -</p><p>-Po por favor disculpe mis ofensas- dijo el hombre hincado agachando la cabeza. - No- dijo simplemente el lider de secta mientras cortaba su cabeza.</p><p>Nadie se atrevia a emitir ningun sonido ante el miedo y el impacto por la situación. - Si alguien le vuelve a faltar el respeto a MI omega, ya sabrá que le sucederá. Es su líder ahora también, nadie lo toca y nadie lo daña o se las verá conmigo-.</p><p>Cargo a Nie Huaisang con sumo cuidado y lo llevó a sus aposentos. Después de este dia definitivamente nadie se atreveria a hablar al respecto del asunto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Surgimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Wuxian se fue con su alfa de regreso a Yummeng en cuanto los dos se recuperaron, tenian un largo camino que recorrer, fueron encontrando cultivadores de su secta que lograron huir así como nuevos que deseaban unirse, al ser vencido Wen Chao la zona estaba temporalmente libre, así que decidieron ir a lotus pier, para no encontrar ningun rastro de sus padres, la tristeza lleno sus corazones, pero no podian detenerse.</p><p>Se fueron a un lugar cercano a comenzar a entrenar a los cultivadores para que se acoplaran entre sí. Pronto recibieron una carta pidiendo que se unieran a un frente Lan a ofrecer apoyo, Jiang Cheng no estaba muy feliz, pero era lo mas conveniente considerando sus numeros. Asi que partieron.</p><p>El viente abultado de Wei Ying se comenzaba a notar, vaya que si serían gemelos. Jiang Cheng estaba preocupado que por ello su omega fuera tomado como blanco, sabía que era muy fuerte, incluso más que él, pero que en esta situacion era vulnerable. Pero a pesar de todos los ruegos se negaba quedarse atras, e intentaba ocultar el bulto con ropa un tanto mas holgada. El único que sabia era Lan Zhan, y dudaba mucho que fuera hablando por ahí.</p><p>En cuanto llegaron sus ojos buscaron a su hermana inmediatamente, había sido acogida y esperaba pacientemente a su llegada. En cuanto los tres se vieron corrieron a fundirse en un abrazo, pero vaya que tenía una fuerte intusión, tras separarse del abrazo dio un paso atras como para ver mejor observando a Wuxian, -Tu estas emb..- Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par, ¿ni los perfumes lograban ocultar su olor?, Yanli se percato de las implicaciones de esto y no termino su frase -Luego hablemos a solas ¿Si?, por ahora vayan a la tienda principal para organizarse con Lan Xichen.-</p><p>Al llegar vieron a los dos hermanos Lan, uno recibiendolos con una gran sonrisa, y otro con la mirada mas gelida que se había visto, viendo directo al vientre del de negro. -Bienvenidos, bien empecemos ya.-</p><p>Hablaron sobre la distribución, Lan Xichen conocia lo ocurrido, debido a que Wangji no podia ocultar su enojo facilmente de él tras su regreso, de hecho hubiera evitado llamarlos, pero Yanli, así como su mismo hermano insistieron en unir fuerzas. Parecia que no importaba que tan lejos estaba ese omega de él, aun asi quería protegerlo, realmente no le agradaba esta actitud que solo hacia sufrir a su hermano, pero la idea de ellos ayudandolos era buena estrategicamente, ya que era de las sectas más diezmadas por tener menor numero de cultivadores, y al perder contacto con Jin Guangyao, perdieron un gran punto estrategico.</p><p>Una vez acordado los frentes salieron para descansar. Una vez establecida su tienda Wuxian se tiro a la cama, inmediatamente siendo regañado por A-Cheng por ser tan brusco. El otro solo rio como respuesta. -Tranquilo los bebes estan y estaran bien- dijo con una brillante sonrisa, -No lo se dejame escucharlos- dijo mientras apartaba las prendas para ver su vientre -Como los vas a escuchar, son muy pequeños aunque no lo pare....- su frase fue cortada por Jiang Cheng que aprovecho su pancita descubierta para hacerle trompetillas, haciendo al otro comenzar a reir.</p><p>Justo en ese momento su hermana llegó y con cara sería dijo -Estamos en la guerra, no en su luna de miel- sin embargo al acabar no pudo mantener la seriedad y fue contagiada por la risa. </p><p>Wuxian se incorporó y dijo -Shijie ven aun no se sienten, pero quiza contigo lo hagan- Tomo la mano de su hermana y la coloco en su vientre -A-Xian ¿cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos? - los dos se sonrojaron, pero dijo -Wen Qing dijo que podian ser dos,por eso se ve así-.</p><p>Jiang Yanli estaba feliz por ello, pero la preocupacion la invadio aún más si en tiempos de guerra sería dificil para el estar embarazado, más si eran dos, al final no podría moverse como el acostumbraba y se cansaría facilmente.</p><p>Entonces dijo con tono serio -A-Xian... prometeme que no iras al frente a menos que sea un caso urgente, no quiero perderlos ¿ok?- Pequeñas lagrimas salieron, y Wuxian respondió inmeditamente -Te lo prometo shijie- mientras se fundian en un abrazo.</p><p>Tras ello se retiro a su tienda, y al estar solos Jiang Cheng le increpó, -¿Si te lo pido yo no hay forma, pero si lo pide Yanli es un si absoluto? he lo bueno es que yo soy tu alfa- dijo con tono molesto y cruzandose de brazos.</p><p>-Es que shijie es shijie, ella tiene un poder de convenciemiento increible jaja- dijo Wuxian sonriendo, Jiang Cheng respondió, -A la proxima yo también me pondré a llorar entonces..-</p><p>Fue cortado por el omega colocandose sobre el -Calmate gruñon, sabes que aunque no lo aceptará siempre te haría caso- dijo mientras le plantaba un beso, -Ahora dame amor como compensación por ser un buen omega-, Jiang Cheng respondió -¿Buen omega? de que hablas, eres uno malo que escucha a todos menos a su alfa-, el de negro río y dijo -Entonces castigame por ser uno malo- mientras su sonrisa se volvia una traviesa mientras intentaba despojar de su ropa al alfa.</p><p>Jiang Cheng se sonrojo, como podia ser así incluso embarazado, pero no podia culparlo, paso todo esto luego de las primeras veces, no disfrutaron mucho tiempo de la libertad. -E esta bien, pero sere gentil y lento, sin objeción- dijo el de morado girando para posarse sobre su omega, que haci aun puchero pero dijo -Esta bieeeeen-.</p><p>Le fue quitando la ropa como si fuera de porcelana, besos suaves recorrieron su piel conforme a las prendas se iban desprendiendo, llevaban una pequeña botella con lubricante que coloco en sus dedos mientras lo preparaba con cuidado, revisando que no tuviera dolor alguno. Una vez seguro coloco más lubricante ahora en su miembro  y dijo -No ruidos- por lo que Wuxian rodo los ojos pero tomo algo para amortiguar sus gemidos. Lo penetró, lenta y profundamente, se sentía diferente a las ocasiones anteriores, pero se sentía muy bien. Jian Cheng era cuidadoso de no recargarse en el otro, y lo penetro cada ve más fuerte, no pudiendo contenerse por completo como desearia.</p><p>Sin poder contenerse ambos se vinieron. Jiang Cheng iba a comentar algo cuando vio que su omega quedo inmediatamente profundamente dormirdo. Sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, lo limpio, así como a sí mismo, pero estaba cansado así que no se tomo el tiempo de vestirse, y se metió a las cobijas cubriendolo y abrazandolo fuertemente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Mingjue se llevó cargando a su medio hermano a su tienda, colocandolo en donde dormia. Nie Huaisang intento ocultar en todo momento el dolor en su pierna, para evitar que se preocupara aun más su alfa. </p><p>-Miingjue no había necesidad de algo así, sabes puedo soportarlo... tu debes ser un lider y ...- el mayor volvio a verlo molesto y dijo -Mi orden de no lastimar a mi omega para ti mismo también. Deja de culparte por todo, y si te protejo es porque te amo. Y si te doy tu lugar, es porque eres mi omega. Además el momento llegó-.</p><p>Huaisang se sonrojo y pregunto intrigado por la ultima frase -¿Que momento?-, el otro con una risa malevola dijo - Que me des el heredero que me prometiste-. Los ojos de Huaisang se abrieron de par en par, pero antes de decir algo el mayor ya estaba sobre el despojandolo de su ropa, pero teniendo sumo cuidado al rededor de su pierna, posiblemente lo presenció quejandose por ello.</p><p>El mayor comenzo a besarlo, pronto bajo a su pezon el cual empezo a chupar, haciendo a Huaisang retorcerse de placer, con una mano comenzo estimularlo en su entrada, y con la otra en su pequeño miembro. Huaisang se vió sobrepasado por tanta estimulación, nublando su juicio soltando sonidos lacivos sin preocupacion alguna. Comenzo a sentir una enorme onda de calor apoderarse de él, y su entrada se comenzó a humedecer. Viendo que estaba listo, Mingjue puso de lado al menor, dejando la pierna lastimada sobre la cama, pero alzando la otra sobre su hombro, con su miembro palpitante lo penetró. Nunca lo habían hecho así pero vaya que se sentía bien. </p><p>Gemidos llenaron todo el lugar llegando evidentemente fuera de la tienda, donde los curiosos que aun tenian duda a que se referia con que era "su omega" definitivamente no era en el sentido fraternal, si no en el carnal. Pero nadie se atrevería a decir algo al respecto a menos que quisieran una horrible muerte.</p><p>Mingjue lo penetró por prolongado tiempo, haciendo el menor sentir acalambrar su pierna, cuando porfin se vino lleno todo su interior en lo más profundo. Una vez que salió el menor se quejo de su pierna acalambrada, y el mayor dijo -Si entrenaras como te decía esto no pasaria- el menor se sonrojo, y sabía que era cierto, no tenia condición alguna.</p><p>Continuaremos despues, dijo mientras lo vestía. -¿Po porque?- pregunto el menor temiendo haberlo hecho enorjar, pero Mingjue respondió -Porque alguien tiene que revisarte esa pierna, estoy seguro que no esta bien, y odiaria verte inmovil de nuevo- </p><p>Mingjue salió como si nada de la habitación a buscar un medico. Mientras Huaisang esperaba recostado, y deseando con todo su ser que este amor no se fuera y diera lugar a un bello cachorro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Surgimiento 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llego el amanecer, y Lan Wangji acudió a despertar Wuxian, abrio la tienda dejando entrar la luz que dio en la cara de Wuxian, que se sentó en donde se encontraba acostado, dejando al descubierto su torso. -¿Que haces aqui tan temprano?- dijo Wuxian a un Lan Zhan que parecía hecho de piedra, -Es hora de partir, rapido- dio media vuelta mientras cubría su nariz que tenía una ligera hemorragia.</p><p>Jian Cheng apenas despertó, al escuchar lo último -¡¿Porque hablas con la gente mostrando como si nada?!- dijo mientras lo intentaba cubrir. Wei Ying se carcajeo y dijo -Soy un chico despues de todo, no pasa nada, además no lo había notado, corre, es momento de partir.-dijo mientras lo besaba y se vestía rapidamente.</p><p>Todos partieron a su primera batalla, Wuxian iba cerca del frente, pero al momento de llegar cerca del lugar, subio a un arbol para observar seguramente como prometió a los Jiang. Odiaba esto, se sentia tan impotente de cierta forma, pero era por el bien de sus cachorros. Si algo les pasaba sabia que Madam Yu vendría de donde fuera que estuviese a darle una paliza.</p><p>Nervioso no le quedo más que observar que todo iba mal, desde donde estaba supo que varios estaban nerviosos al no tener ya ventaja de saber los planes del otro, y su ejercito aun necesitaba camino para pelear unido. ¿Que punto es suficiente para intervenir?.</p><p>Sin poderlo soportarlo más, saco una flauta negra que había escondido todo este tiempo, y habia perfeccionado estos dias en secreto. Una tonada oscura llenó el lugar, cadaveres comenzaron a levantarse creando panico en ambas partes, Wangji indico que estaban de su lado y no se preocuparan. Jiang Cheng quedo congelado.</p><p>La primera vez que uso esta clase de habilidad, Jiang Cheng estaba inconciente, no podia entender como este tono que congelaba su sangre podia provenir de su dulce omega. Pero Wei Wuxian no se veia por ningun lado, y eso tenia una razon, usaba su energia del nucleo para proteger a sus crias de la energia oscura, por lo que era vulnerable mientras hacia ataques fisicos.</p><p>En medio de su descuido Jiang Cheng casi es apuñalado, pero una espina salio del suelo asesinado a quien osó a acercarse, entonces lo vio. Vio la mirada llena de oscuridad, una sonrisa maligna y un ansia de sangre, y temió por que carcomiera a su amado. Pero no era momento para esto.</p><p>Tras la intervencion de Wuxian la pelea se volvió una masacre. Se aseguró dejar ir algunos para dar el mensaje, asegurar que todos supieran a que se enfrentarian si se colocaban en su camino. Y vaya que surtió efecto, pronto todas las tropas Wen temian, incluso algunos lograron ver que estaba preñado, si era así en ese estado, ¿Como sería si no lo estuviera? les helaba la sangre de solo pensarlo.</p><p>Una vez acabada la pelea, Jiang Cheng corrió con su omega aun con una mirada extraña, y lo abrazó sin decir una palabra, trayendolo de nuevo a su ser. -No te preocupes, me encargo de cuidar los cachorros bien..-, pero el de morado lo corto y dijo -El que me preocupa eres tu-. Ambos se quedaron en silencio en un largo abrazo.</p><p>No importaba que tan fuerte arma fuera, no estaba dispuesto a que su amado se perdiera en esa energia. Pero sabia que el no se dentendría, mientras estuviera su alfa en el frente. Muchas cosas se pierden en la guerra, y solo quedaba rezar que esta no fuera una más.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Cabeza de serpiente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de aquel día los Nie no podian verse más intimamente, la guerra se volvia desgastante, y el frente exigia mucho tiempo. Paso un mes, y el menor comenzó a sentir nauseas, pero no lo comentó a nadie temiendo alarmar inecesariamente.</p><p>El tiempo pasaba, y los nervios de Huaisang lo carcomia cada vez más, confiaba en su hermano, pero cada momento se acercaban mas, y todo se volvia más peligroso. Sin embargo, nadie le comentaba nada, como si su hermano quisiera mantenerlo en una burbuja en su tienda, excusando la recuperacion de su pierna para que no saliera.</p><p>Y un día sucedió lo peor, le informaron que el escuadron de su hermano fue capturado. Su corazon se hundió profundamente, las nausesas lo invadieron aun más, y fuertes dolores en su marca lo atacaron. Sin importar que pasaba, y su ineptitud para ser un lider, sabía que no podía dejar a todos los hombres a la deriva, ni que sus animos decayesen en este momento.</p><p>Salio de su tienda como si nada, con su sable en mano, y dejo saber a cada hombre que la pelea seguiria, y que se reuniria inmediatamente con los comandantes para saber la situacion actual. A pesar de la incredulidad de todos sabian que no era momento de dudar, y obedecieron todo.</p><p>La situacion era complicada, sus mejores hombres habian sido capturados, estaban muy cerca de la ciudad sin noche como para retroceder, era un punto sin retorno, y debían resistir mientras llegaban de otro frente para atacar. Mando un mensajero a sus amigos de Yummeng, informando que requerian ayuda para el rescate, y su situacion. </p><p>Preparó al ejercito para amurallarse en la espera, mientras planeaban su siguiente movimiento. Todos quedaron aun mas sorprendidos en sus tacticas de defensa, pero algo tuvo que aprender de sus dias de sanguijuela con Jin Guangyao. Solo quedaba esperar, y no mostrar debilidad, aunque dentró de su tienda se colapsara fisica y mentalmente.</p><p>----</p><p>La noticia de la captura de Mingjue llegó inmeditamente a Guangyao, que vio su oportunidad cristalizada sin ni si quiera mover un dedo, ahora, Wen Ruohan se haría cargo y no debería preocuparse mas ¿Cierto?</p><p>Estos dias había estado muy tranquilo, habia recobrado contacto con Lan Xichen, y sabía que estaban cercanos a llegar, así que pronto debía elegir bandos segun como resultase la situacion. Todo salia extrañamente bien que incluso lo asustaba.</p><p>Sabia que si dejaba que Mingjue muriera podia ser problematico, pero el intentar salvarlo en el corazon del ejercito enemigo era un suicidio, nadie podría culparlo.</p><p>Pasó el tiempo y el Nie no soltó ninguna información, y era inservible, así que planeaban asesinarlo, y mostrar esto como un ejemplo para el resto de rebeldes. Entonces la tormenta llegó.</p><p>Guangyao tenia un pesimo presentimiento al despertar, no encontraba a Mo en ningun lado. Desesperado sin saber la razon lo busco por todo el lugar, hasta que lo olió, corrió siguiendo el aroma y luego escuchó un grito. Correría sin parar hasta que noto donde se encontraba. La zona era la habitacion de Wen Ruohan.</p><p>Se paralizó en el momento, el líder Wen mostró interés en su medio hermano efectivamente, pero nunca creyo a este nivel, fue descuidado. Sabia las implicaciones de intervenir, sabía que no había vuelta atras, y pondría en riesgo la vida de ambos, y su posicion de seguridad. Pero el grito desesperado lo llenó en lo más profundo, su instinto le decia que debía protegerlo sin importar más, nublaba su razonamiento, algo que no era facil.</p><p>Entro sigilosamente, para ver al líder Wen sobre Mo, intentando someterlo mientras este se movia desesperadamente. -No por favor no, me he mantenido para alguien, porfavor no lo hagas- gritaba desesperado el joven, que recibió una bofetada del Wen que dijo -Callate, considera esto un honor-. Lagrimas bajaban en las mejillas del joven, nublando su vista, que se aclaró  solo para ver un delgado hilo alrededor del cuello del Wen, instintivamente abrio los ojos, pero cuando el Wen se percató su cabeza ya no estaba unida a su cuello.</p><p>Sangre llenó la cama y salpico al joven, que pudo suspirar que el que lo ayudo era su Mengyao, el cual llegó quito el asqueroso cuerpo de encima, lo cargo y lo cubrió. Su mirada era aterradora, pero al estar con el se suavizo -Perdon por no llegar antes- dijo Mengyao cuyas lagrimas cayeron involuntaramiente, sentia un porfundo dolor, un sentimiento tan profundo que no supo como paso desapercibido tanto tiempo. -Ll llegaste a tiempo... no me hizo nada aun, sigo siendo tuyo- dijo Mo, sin pensar en sus palabras hasta que salieron de su boca, pero antes de excusarse un beso fue plantado.</p><p>-Vamos tenemos que salir de aqui y liberar alguna gente- dijo Mengyao y ambos salieron. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los guardias descubrieran a su lider muerto. Guangyao saco una bengala de los Jin y los Lan, esperando que se apuraran a ayudarlos. El palacio era un caos, y pasar desapercibidos era dificil, pero esperaba dejaran libre la zona de calabozos.</p><p>Llego y debio enfrentarse a uno que fue dejado a cargo, mientras el resto era llamado al frente porque había un ataque a la ciudad. Tras vencerlo busco a Mingjue y lo liberó. -Sacanos de aqui, no digas más, cortamos la cabeza de la serpiente-.</p><p>El Nie estaba impactado, había aceptado su destino, pero sonidos de estallidos y pelea se escucharon, sabia que debian unirse a sus fuerzas lo antes posibles o seguiria siendo peligroso. Sin dirigirse palabras salieron, enfrentando a varios. en el castillo.</p><p>Esa noche cayó la ciudad sin noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Feliz encuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parecian mil siglos desde que se vieron. Pero cuando lo vió su corazon se sintió reconfortado. Ahí estaba, como nunca esperó verlo, con un sable, la cara ropa salpicada de sangre, sucio, y aun así le parecía el ser más bello del universo.</p><p>Como si los enemigos fueran nada, corrió hacia él, acuchillando a cualquier estorbo en su camino. Entre más se acercaba su corazón más y más fuerte. El otro seguí peleando con dificultad, inidistitnto de la mole que corría hacia él en un killing spree, hasta que el joven de negro con vientre abultado lo alertó.</p><p>Sus ojos se encontraron, aunque sabía que no era lugar para bajar la guardia. Y no fue el único en verlo, todo su ejercito al verlo se vió rejuvenecido. La lucha casi acababa, los Wen con horror veian la cabeza de su lider que fue colgada cuando nadie lo notaba. El caos reinaba en sus tropas que no sabian si morir con su pueblo o huir y esperar que nadie los recordase.</p><p>Como un tren imparable, el menor solo se paró y espero al otro. Nie Mingjue no disminuyó su pasó, y llegó con fuerza a cargarlo sin importar nada, varios hombres los rodearon portegiendolos. Lo abrazo con fuerza, pero el abrazo de vuelta era débil, sintió a su omega, sumamente delgado, fragil, muy frágil. La preocupación llenó su rostro. -Estoy bien, estaré bien ahora que tu estas de vuelta- dijo el menor, con un suave beso.</p><p>Al anochecer todo había acabado, Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng fueron llamados de inmediato a las celdas, al llegar ambos lloraron, sus padres, aunque en mal estado aun estaban con vida. Ordenaron todo para llevarlos a un lugar adecuado y tratarlos inmediatamente. Entre todo el movimiento la araña violeta abrió debilmente los ojos y toco el vientre de Wuxian que iba a lado de la camilla rapidamente. Al notarlo Wuxian sonrió y dijo, -Le dije que los cuidaría bien-, como si no necesitará más volvió a reposar.</p><p>En el campamento Nie, todos bebian y celebraban, nadie noto cuando los lideres desaparecieron. Mingjue cargaba al otro como si fuera de cristal -Puedo caminar jaja- dijo el otro de forma burlona, pero fue acallado siendo puesto en la cama y besado. Todo este tiempo había añorado a su omega, y por poco moría sin poder estar con él más. Lo desnudó rapidamente sin que el otro ejerciera ninguna oposición. Besos recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo, como si quisiera curarlos con ellos, el menor aunque lo ocultase también había guardado deseo en todo este tiempo, así que rapidamente fue revelado por su cuerpo llenando de fluidos su entrada para su alfa.</p><p>Sin más preambulo, lo hicieron, como si nunca se fueran a ver luego de esta noche de nuevo, aunque sabian que en pocos dias regresarian finalmente a casa. Despues de venirse, Mingjue estaba dispuesto a más, pero el menor se levanto corriendo y vomitó.</p><p>El otro fue por el asustado de haberlo lastimado. -No es nada, hace un tiempo que no dejo de vomitar, no te preocupes, seguro era el estrés  de liderear y todo eso...- Mingjue abrió los ojos de par en par al notar varias cosas, en primer lugar esa era la razon por la que estuviera tan delgado, en segundo lugar su olor era definitivamente diferente. Sin aviso lo acercó a él y olió su cuello.</p><p>-Estoy sució, deja me limpió prmero...- dijo Nie Huaisang, pero Mingjue habló sin prestarle atención -Tu olor es más dulce, ¿De que demonios hablas de estres? hueles como tu amigo preñado. ¡Que tal si te lastime!, traeré al medico inmediatamente.-</p><p>Dijo visitiendose rapidamente, dejando al otro destanteado.-Vistete, volveré pronto-. ¿De que hablaba su medio hermano? Como lo pudo haber lastimado. Que tenia que ver su olor con el de Wuxian. Quiza era el cansancio, pero tardo bastante en entender que su hermano creia que estaba preñado, ¡Pero de que hablaba!, en este mes solo perdió y perdió peso, estaba más delgado que antes. </p><p>Antes de procesar, estaba su habitación llena de medicos, que tocaban su vientre y hablaban en secreto entre ellos. El solo cubría su rostro y esperaba que el suelo lo tragase de la verguenza. Después de minutos que parecian horas, su dictamen fue que no sabían y probablemente fuera muy pronto para ellos para saber. </p><p>-¡No creeras que paso!- dijo un joven vestido de negro llegando a la tienda como si nada, olvidando por completo que Huaisang ya no estaba solo. Al ver a Huaisang en cama rodeado de médicos, y Mingjue a punto de golpearlos, pregunto -¡¿Que te pasa?! ¿necesitas que venga Wen Qing a verte?-, pero el que respondió fue el alfa  -Traela ahora mismo-, Wuxian no supo si sentirse ofendido por ser tratado como un sirviente, pero parecía una situación seria.</p><p>Tras un rato regreso con la médico y su hermano. Tras hablar un rato les dijo finalmente. -Tengo dos noticias. Primera felcidades, el joven esta embarazado- Los ojos de todos se abrieron pero contuvieron el aliento hasta la segunda noticia.- Segunda, esta muy débil, y es muy riesgoso, necesita total descanso por un tiempo.- </p><p>Wuxian inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlo, y dijo -Nuestros hijos ¡seran como primos!, solo tenias que esperar un poco, ves todo esta bien- Wen Qing lo reprendió -Wuxian se gentil, esta delicado-, el otro respondió - Pero hace rato estaba peleando... no puede estar tan maaaal como para recibir abrazos-</p><p>Todos callaron al ver lo que Huaisang veia. Nie Mingjue estaba llorando. NADIE lo había visto llorar, incluso dudaban que tuviera la habilidad de hacerlo. Wuxian y los medicos se fueron inmediatamente para darles un tiempo.</p><p>El alfa abrazó al otro, y solo le dijo, -Estoy muy feliz, te cuidare... los cuidare con mi vida.- Se fundieron en un abrazo, no querian separarse nunca mas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Fi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huaisang iba llevado pequeña carroza avergonzado, no siendo dejado si quiera caminar. Porfin volverian a su hogar y a la paz, o eso creía. Mingjue ordenó realizar su boda inmediatamente, por lo que todo era un caos en la secta con los preparativos, a los cuales por cierto no se le permitió inmiscuirse.</p><p>A pesar de que varios pensaban que era inmoral, tenían mucho miedo de ir en contra del lider de secta, pero a la gran mayoría no le importaba mientras naciera un heredero alfa sano. Por su parte los de Yummeng atrasaron su boda, en lo que se recuperaban sus padres, y en parte esperando que la boda de los Nie fuese primero.</p><p>El vientre de Nie Huaisang porfin comenzó a notarse al recuperar peso tras los primeros meses, sin embargo era apenas visible, por lo que no sufrió en encontrar ropa nupcial como su amigo. </p><p>Llegado el día el Nie menor no tenía ni idea de que le esperaba, ya que no salia de su habitación, nervioso fue ayudado por Wuxian y Wen Ning a arreglarse, aunque no importaba cuanto lo hiciera aun sentía que nunca sería suficiente para su hermano, pero no importaba que pensará él, su hermano ya lo había elegido y siempre se encargaba de recordarselo.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la ceremonia dejó a todos impactados, aunque el no lo creyera, lucía realmente bien incluso con el velo colocado. Rodeados de amigos, se realizó la boda, que pareció una eternidad para Mingjue que no podía apartar los ojos de su bello esposo.</p><p>Apenas acabó la ceremonia y los novios desaparecieron, Mingjue no es de los que se detuviera por formalidades. Cargo a su ahora esposo a la habitacion nupcial, besos intensos aparecieron pero caricias suaves, como si temiera romperlo -Ya no esta en peligro, no necesitas ser tan delicado- dijo el menor reprochando. -Nadie te lastimará incluido yo-, respondió el líder Nie.</p><p>Sin embargo fue atacado por Huaisang, que se puso sobre él y dijo -Pero yo quiero que me lastimes un poco- dijo con una sonrisa picara -ES nuestra noche de bodas y no la desperdiciare-. Fuego brillo en los ojos del mayor, que lo jalo hacia el para continuar besandolo y desvistiendole rapidamente. Olvidandose de todo después de meses se lo hizó sin restricciones, se ayudo con lubricante en sus dedos para mojar la entrada que se abrió rapidamente para su alfa, con dedos que tentaban el terreno. </p><p>Una vez seguro que no lo lastimaba lo penetró, moviendose rapidamente. Tardo bastante en terminar, a pesar de haberse contenido por tanto tiempo, una vez lo lleno de su semilla el menor se tiró en la cama exhausto. Pero el mayor no tendría piedad esa noche y definitivamente lo haría arrepentirse de su iniciativa agresiva, porque no pararian en mucho rato.</p><p>Los pobres sirvientes que escucharon algo en la habitacion no sabian si el menor sufria o no, solo sabian que nadie debería acercarse a esa habitación ni ese día ni el siguiente. Despertaron al medio día, y lo primero que ordeno fue que revisaran al bebé por cualquier cosa a pesar de lo avergonzado que lo hacia sentir esta situacion al menor.</p><p>Los dias continuaron tranquilos hasta que cercana a la fecha de la boda de Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng, el omega dio a luz a dos sanos cachorros. Madam Yu casi lo mata por arruinar la boda que con tanto esmero había preparado, ¡Era un augurio!, seguro esos bebés serían un desastre como su madre. Llamó a los pequeños Ruolan y Yuan, a pesar de que su padre no estaba nada feliz con el nombre del primero. </p><p>Los Nie viajaron a la boda que continuo a pesar de que el mayor no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello porque aun guardaba cierto recentimiento hacia Jiang Cheng a pesar de que el otro le explico la situacion real una y otra vez. Los bebés de Yummeng se robaron la atención de todos, era unos bellos gemelos con grandes sonrisas, y adorables cachetes, vestidos con ropa de la mejor calidad que su abuela compró personalmente. Para los pobres Wuxian y Jiang Cheng no hubo noche de bodas, porque estaban exhaustos por los recién nacidos y ocuparon ese dia a solas para dormir como hace mucho no lo hacian. </p><p>Paso el tiempo y la tensión de Nie Huaisang crecia aún más, sentía que su vientre no crecía suficiente, y estaba nervioso que por ser medios hermanos su bebé no naciera bien, rezaba cada día por su bienestar. Cuando llegaron los dolores de parto temia hablar a alguien más, Mingjue lo encontró tirado en el suelo rodeado por un charco de liquido. No se le permitió estar durante el parto, y los minutos se volvieron horas. </p><p>Finalmente un llanto se escucho. Un varón nació, un poco bajo de peso pero saludable. Luego de que Huaisang revisó que estuviera completo y bien, se durmio sin mas exhausto. Mingjue al ver su pequeño casi se olvido de omega desvanecido ahí. Moria por presumir a su bebé al mundo, aunque lamentaba qu eno se pareciera tanto a Huaisang, pero seguro sería un fuerte hombre en el futuro, no necesitaba más en este mundo que estar con su pareja e hijo por siempre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Nal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie Huaisang dicidió que el padrino de su hijo sería Jin Guangyao, una situación un tanto ironica para él, pero no le quedo mas que aceptar. Jingyi, así se llamaría el pequeño. El día de sus 100 días todos acudieron. Jin Guangyao acudió con su sombra, Mo Xuanyu que lo seguía fielmente a donde fuera, Huaisang se preocupaba un poco por el joven porque parecia bastante obsesionado con el otro, y Mengyao un tanto frio. Pero grande fue su sorpresa en medio de todo diviso una mordida en el cuello del joven.</p><p>Intrigado fue corriendo a preguntar a su amigo aún con la mirada de desaprobación de Mingjue que no le gustaba aun que estuvieran a solas. Lo alejo de todos y exigió una explicación. </p><p>Después de la guerra, Jin Guangyao descubrió que se sentía atraido hacia Mo, y era evidente que el otro sentía algo parecido. Aun así quería llevar las coas tranquilas, sin embargo un día el joven Mo tuvo su celo, y enloqueció por completo. Era como si su personalidad introvertida se voltease por completo y tomara el control por completo.</p><p>A pesar de que no ahondo en ello en la charla, esa fue su primera noche juntos, y vaya que fue una salvaje, besos por do quier, chupetones, mordidas, rasguños, fue la mejor noche de sus vidas, llevando al limite a Mengyao enloqueciendolo con sus feromonas, haciendolo actuar con su instinto puro de alfa, tras lo cual terminó mordiendolo en el cuello. </p><p>No despertaron hasta muy tarde luego de esa salvaje noche, solo para encontrar el regalo que el celo les había dejado. Eso definitivamente no era ir "lento", pensaba armar alguna excusa, pero al ver la cara de emoción de Mo Xuanyu, y ver una sonrisa tan pura en su rostro, simplemente no pudo irse a ningun lado, y acepto su destino a lado de él, si podía lograr ver esa sonrisa más todo valdría la pena.</p><p>Al parecer a Mo le estaba constando concibir, pero Mengyao no tenía prisa en ello, pero no quería decir que no lo intentasen, pero se lo tomarian con calma, o incluso adoptarian algun pequeño.</p><p>Huaisang estaba muy emocionado con la historia, pero rapidamente fue cargado por Mingjue porque era el momento importante de la ceremonia; , él bebe en un brazo cargado en un brazo apropiadamente y en el otro Huaisang como un costal de papas.</p><p>La ceremonia empezó, y en primera fila estaban los de Yummeng, Madam Yu y Jiang Fengmian tan recuperados que parecía que no se habían ido un día, Wuxian y  Jiang Cheng con un gemelo cada uno en brazos, y a su lado Jin Zixuan y Yanli, que ya mostraba un pequeño vientre abultado. Wen Ning estaba junto a uno de los betas Nie que conoció cuando fueron por ellos en la guerra, pero a lado con mirada vigilante estaba su hermana, observando que no se atreviera a tocar de más a su bello y virginal hermanito.<br/>---</p><p>Todos estando en paz luego de mucho tiempo en el mundo de la cultivación, solo esperaba ver que traería de nuevo la nueva camada de jovenes, que habian llegado al mundo o venian de camino.</p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>